A Summer To Remeber
by Rebel Jackson
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, & Ino are four best friends and are about to spend the summer apart from each other but what will happen that will make this a summer that they will always remember. SasuHina, KakaSaku,SakuLee InoNaru, NejiTen.
1. This Summer

"This summer is going to be no fun at all. I hate you guys!" Tenten said to her three best friends as they sat around Hinata's room. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten had been best friends since they were in diapers and were about to spend their first summer apart. And Tenten was taking this as well as the other three were.

Sakura sighed, "Come on Tenten it won't be so bad, we are all sad but it's going to go so fast and then we will be back together again."

"Your right Sakura it won't be bad it will be horrible, you all are leaving me here to die."

"You're being over dramatic you're not going to die."

Tenten threw herself on Hinata's bed "Yes I will I'm going to die of boredom."

Hinata patted Tenten's back, "It's only one summer."

Tenten had her face in one of Hinata's pillows her muffled voice said, "It's going to be the worst summer of my life." Tenten sat up, "You all suck Sakura gets to go work at a camp, Ino is visiting her dad, and Hinata's going away with Hanabi, and I will be doing nothing!"

"Well it's not like I'm going away for fun I'm going to watch Hanabi while she goes to some art school."

Sakura walked over and sat on Hinata's bed, "I still don't understand why Hanabi is going to that school and you're not. You're a way better artist then anyone I know."

"She's going for the drama program and besides I'm not that great of an artist. It's just something I do for fun."

Ino joined her friends on the bed and nudged Hinata, "Yes you are stop being so modest."

Tenten groaned, "Ok Hinata listen to yourself your making this seem like you're going to have a bad time. Hanabi is fourteen she is old enough to take care of herself so basically you're going to be alone in that hotel suite poor you!"

"Tenten I've invited you to come along over a hundred times."

"I want too but my stupid parents are renewing their stupid vows so I'm stuck here."

Ino hugged Tenten, "You'll see everything will work out for the best. Now come on don't be so sad it's our last night together let's enjoy it."

Sakura agreed, "Yes let's have girl talk. I think this summer everyone should get a boyfriend especially Hinata. You're sixteen and you've never had one."

Hinata had heard this over and over again, "Sakura I don't want one because I've never had one that's not a good reason to get a boyfriend."

"But come on Hinata I mean Tenten dated Lee and Ino dated Shikamaru and I've dated…"

"Everyone." Ino finished Sakura's sentence.

"Excuse me I haven't dated a lot of guys."

"Oh please Sakura you've dated like half the guys in our school. You've had five boyfriends in the past two months."

"Well they weren't the one when I find the one I won't let him go. But until then I don't see the harm in playing the field."

Tenten laughed, "That's one way of saying it."

"Oh shut up." Sakura playfully hit Tenten, the girls talked all the way till morning talking and having a great time. Sakura yawned and looked out the window and saw the sun high in the sky and looked at her watch, "It's nine o'clock I can't believe this."

Ino stretched, "I should get going I still have some packing to do before I take off for my dad's house."

Tenten reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys, "Come on you two I'll drive you guys home."

Hinata walked her friends down stairs and said good bye to her friends. She was about to run back up to her room to get some shut eye when she heard her father calling for her in the den. She entered the room to see him sitting behind his desk fiddling with a bunch of paper work. "Yes father?"

"Hinata you're up, I need to speak with you about this trip you are taking with Hanabi. I want to remind you that you are in charge of your sister; you are to watch over her constantly. You know how irresponsible she can be, I trust you Hinata you are responsible enough for the both of you."

"Yes father, I won't let you down."

"I know now here take this packet, it's got everything you need. Your ride has arrived it's waiting for you outside."

Hinata took the pack from her father, "Thank you, I guess I should get going."

"Yes you should, tell Hanabi I said goodbye." The Hyuga girls were never really close with their father they he just made the rules and expected them to stay out of his way when he didn't want them there. Hinata followed the rules to the letter while Hanabi was always breaking them which is why Hanabi wasn't allowed to go by herself to her drama program.

Hinata exited the den and bumped right into Hanabi, she pushed Hinata's bag into her arms. "Hanabi what is this?"

Hanabi started pushing Hinata towards the door, "Your bag it has your iPod, wallet, art stuff, and all of your other necessities now we have to go."

"B-But what about my luggage."

"Already in the car come on I don't want to be late." Hinata sighed and got into the car she sometimes wondered who was the older sister her or Hanabi. Hinata fell asleep almost immediately when the car started it was over a six hour drive to Shoran where one of the top art schools was they taught music, art, photography, drama, and dance. Hanabi had been talking about this school for months and begging their father to allow her to go. Their father agreed to let Hanabi if Hinata would go to watch over her, and to make her family happy Hinata agreed.

Hanabi woke Hinata up when they arrived at the Shoran Hill Hotel where they would be staying for the next couple of months. A bag boy ran up to the car to greet them, "Hello you must be the Hyuga sisters I've been given strict orders to give you your suite keys and take your bags up to your rooms for you."

Hinata and Hanabi took the room keys and entered the hotel and looked around at the huge lobby, "Wow Hinata look at this place dad really went all out! I can't wait to see our room come on!" Hanabi grabbed Hinata's hand and ran into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. When the doors opened on the twenty second floor Hanabi ran out and opened the door, "HINATA LOOK AT THIS PLACE IT'S AMAZING!"

Hinata entered their hotel suite and saw Hanabi running around, she was right this place was amazing. Hinata was standing in the dining room the big kitchen was to her left, Hanabi was now flipping channels on the TV while bouncing up and down on the couches in the living room. Hinata saw two open doors which obviously lead to the bedrooms but Hinata was more interested in the balcony. She closed the door behind her she looked around at the chair swing and the small table and chairs but she gasped when she saw the view. She stood out there starring at the view, "It's so beautiful I can't wait to sketch this."

Hinata went inside and looked around, "Hanabi?"

A voice called out, "I'm in your room!"

Hinata walked into the room where she heard Hanabi's voice, Hinata almost tripped over two unfamiliar suit cases, "Whose suitcases are these?"

Hanabi came out of Hinata's closet, "Yours I bought you new suit cases."

"Why?"

"To go with your new clothes."

"NEW CLOTHES!" Hinata started opening draws and ran to the open closet, "Where are all my clothes?"

"At home, Hinata this is my gift to you for coming with me."

Hinata looked at the clothes in her closet it defiantly was the opposite of what Hinata usually wore. "I appreciate this but what was wrong with my old clothes?"

"Nothing but these are just better they are more colorful, they are newer, they are…"

Hinata pulled out a jean skirt from her closet, "They are shorter!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "It's not that short, I mean you're sixteen show some legs. Now get dressed we have to be at my school for orientation in an hour." Hanabi skipped happily out of the room leaving a very confused Hinata.

Hinata sighed and looked at herself in the mirror; she pulled on her long t-shirt and brushed her black pants. Hanabi was right she didn't look sixteen she looked like a much older woman. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino had always told her to change her look for years but Hinata never paid them any mind. But maybe now it was time for a change, "This summer will be the start of a better Hinata but I'm going to need some help. HANABI HELP!"

Hanabi popped her head into her room, "Took you long enough!" Hanabi put a big silver make up case on Hinata's dresser. "Let's do this."

Sakura was in a foul mood her mother took her to the camp bus to take her to Camp Kano. Sakura was excited to meet all the other counselors especially the boys. But when she arrived she was greatly disappointed all the guys she met she either didn't like them, they were taken or they played for the other team. Sakura sat in the back of the bus thinking about how horrible this summer was going to be, when and girl with black hair tapped her shoulder. "Hi are you Sakura?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Kin we are going to be counselors of the same cabin."

"Oh nice to meet you."

Kin looked out of the window, "Look we are here!"

The bus stopped and the counselors got off the bus and grabbed their bags before heading into the mess hall. Sakura put her bag down and put her head on the table as the other counselors all were having conversations around her. "Why me? Tenten was right this summer is going to be horrible, a whole summer and no boys!"

Just then the room got quite as a man entered the room, "Hello counselors my name is Kakashi Hatake I'm head counselor here at Camp Kano."

Sakura raised her head from the table and her jaw dropped, "W-Wow."

Kin who was sitting next to her over heard her, "I know he is so hot too bad he doesn't date counselors especially those who are younger than him."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty six but he doesn't look it right?"

"No he looks so hot!"

"Save it, he's a lost cause you'll never get him."

Sakura wasn't paying attention to Kin though, "This summer I've finally found the one and I'm not letting him go."

Ino couldn't wait for the cab to stop before she ran out and up the stairs of her father's house. Ino's father opened the door as he saw her running up the stairs. Ino threw her arms around her father, "DAD!"

"Hey Ino, how are you?"

"I'm good I'm so happy to be here!"

"Me too, I'm so glad you decided to spend the summer with me."

"Come on in I'll take care of the cab." Ino walked into the house she hadn't been here since she was little. Her dad came back in with Ino's bags, "So Ino what do you wa-" He was interrupted by his phone going off, "Hello? What? Now? Fine I'm on my way!"

Ino sighed she knew what was coming, her father was always working which was one of the reasons her parents got divorced years ago. Ino sighed, "Go ahead dad, its ok."

"I won't be long I promise." He gave Ino a kiss on the forehead and headed out the door. Ino tried to keep herself busy she un packed, had lunched, took a shower, and took a nap. She woke up when her phone rang she picked up seeing there was a message from her dad.

Ino,

I'm so sorry it looks like I'm going to be here long then I thought. There is money in my office so order yourself some dinner. I'll be home later don't wait up for me.

Ino through her phone back on her bed, "I knew this was going to happen, I thought he had changed but he's still obsessed with work. What am I going to do this summer?"

Ino went outside to the back yard to think, she sat out there thinking for awhile when she heard a splash from next door. Ino walked over to the fence and lifted herself up to see over it. She looked at saw a guy doing laps in his pool, Ino was memorized by this guy especially when he ended his laps and got out of the pool. Ino couldn't stop starring at his muscled body dripping with water as he toweled himself off. Just then the guy turned around and saw Ino, Ino let go off the fence and fell to the floor. She sat there and prayed the guy didn't see her.

"Uh hello?"

Ino looked up to see the guy from next door peeking over the fence at her, "Uh…I…I…"

"What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing…."

The guy smirked at her, "Are you Yamanaka's new girlfriend?"

Ino shot up, "What? No? He's my father."

The guy's smirk grew bigger as he looked Ino up and down, "Well, well, well looks like I've got a new neighbor. And a hot one at that what can I call you sweetheart?"

Ino felt her mouth getting dry, "Uh…I'm I-Ino."

"Such a beautiful for a beautiful girl."

"I should….I should go!"

"Nice too meet you Ino, I'm Naruto by the way."

Ino nodded, "Yeah Naruto got it bye!" Ino ran back into the house slamming the door behind her. She smiled, "This summer just got interesting."

After dropping off Ino and Sakura Tenten went home to crash catching up on some much needed sleep. She would have slept the whole day away if her mom hadn't waked her up, "Tenten get up!"

Tenten groaned and pulled the covers over her head, "No! Go Away!"

"No Tenten you need to get up and shower before the guests get here."

"I forgot all about them why do they have to stay here?" Tenten's mom's best friend and her family were staying with them. They used to visit a lot but they haven't visited in over five years which Tenten was more than happy about. She didn't mind her mom's friends and husband it was their son she hated.

"Because they all they always have come on Tenten I know your upset about your friends leaving but it will be alright."

"No mom it won't be, I'm all alone."

"Stop being overdramatic, and you're not alone you can spend the summer with little Neji. Remember he is alone this summer too."

"I hate Neji, Mom."

"Well then I don't know what to tell you now get up!" Tenten's mom pulled the covers off Tenten and walked out of the room. Tenten groaned and walked into her bathroom, she showered and wiped a towel around her body. She exited back into her room and gasped when she saw a guy messing around with some stuff on her dresser. The guy turned around, "Hey."

"Who are you? And why are you in my room?"

"You don't recognize me do you?"

Tenten gasped again, "N-Neji?"

"You got it."

"Y-You grew up!"

Neji looked Tenten up and down and smirked, "So did you?"

Tenten realized she was practically naked in front of Neji, "Get out!"

"You have to ask me nicely."

"This is my room get out!"

"I see some things haven't changed, like you being a total pain in the ass."

The memories of past times with Neji came back making Tenten even angrier, "And you're still a jerk! GET OUT!" Neji rolled his eyes and left Tenten's room, Tenten threw herself on her bed, "This summer just got worst!"

AND THERE WE GO FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY AND BY THE WAY HINATA AND NEJI AREN'T RELATED AND i KNOW YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE SASUKE BUT HE'S COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	2. Summer Boys

**HEY ALL I'M GLAD YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND YES I KNOW THIS IS LIKE SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELING PANTS I LOVE THE SERIES BUT THERE ARE NO MAGICAL PANTS IN THIS STORY! ENJOY!!**

Hinata nervously sat there has Hanabi was finished her make up, "I think this is too much."

Hanabi sighed, "It's a new outfit and a little make up come on Hinata you only live once."

Hinata tugged on the hem of her skirt, "Are you sure the skirt isn't too short?"

"I gave you leggings and a regular black t-shirt it shows nothing now stop complaining. Because I am done with you and you look great."

Hanabi moved out of the way so Hinata could look at herself in the mirror. Hinata sighed happily she didn't look like some on unfamiliar she was still Hinata with makeup and her hair down for once. "I look…good, I love it Hanabi."

"You look Hot! I knew you would like it if I went for a more natural beauty look that you could feel comfortable with. You're going to have guys all of you now sis, now let's go orientation starts in twenty minutes." Hanabi through Hinata's bag at her and the two girls ran out of the hotel and down the twelve blocks to the Shoran performing art school. Hinata signed Hanabi in and the women at the front desk gave Hanabi her welcome packet and gave her directions to the drama department. Hanabi wasted no time running off in that direction yelling, "Thanks for dropping me off, I'll see you back at the hotel Hinata!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and turned around just in time to get knocked over in front of a crowded lobby, Hinata was too embarrassed to take a good look at the man that had knocked her down before running out of the school and into a nearby park. She slowed down when she heard her phone ring she recognized the ringtone immediately.

"Hey Tenten, you can't be missing me already."

Tenten sounded frantic on the other end of the phone, "HINATA! Just when I thought this summer couldn't get any worst my mother's friends are staying with us."

"So I'm sure they aren't going to bother you."

"It's not her friends that I'm upset about it's their stupid son Neji."

"Neji? You mean that kid that used to pick on you."

"Yes also known as Neji the asshole!"

Hinata sighed Tenten was sometimes overdramatic; "Tenten he was seven, boys at that age are usually pick on girls the like."

"So it's almost ten years later and he is so…he is so..."

Hinata interrupted her, "Let me guess he's good looking now?"

"Yes! I mean no! It doesn't matter all that matters is that my mom is making me spend the whole summer with him."

"Well at least you won't be alone."

"I rather be alone then with Neji."

"It seems that you are not giving him a chance, maybe he has changed. I mean you have so why can't he."

"He can't because his NEJI!"

Hinata could see he wasn't getting anywhere with Tenten, "Why don't you ask Riku? He always helps you when you need to get out of something."

"You're a genius Hinata! Thank you I'll call you later!"

"No problem." Hinata hung up the phone just as her eyes caught a beautiful flower on the side in the park. "It's so pretty I should draw it." She reached into her bag but came up empty, "Oh no where is it?!" She retraced her steps back to Hanabi's school but she couldn't find it. She ran all the way back to the hotel praying that her book was there. Just as she got to the door of her suite the door swung open, she jumped back as she was surprised by a tall, black haired, handsome guy in her doorway. "W-What are you doing in my room?"

The guy just looked her up and down, "Are you Hinata?"

"Y-Yes…" The guy reached into his saddle bag and pulled out Hinata's drawing pad, Hinata quickly snatched it out of his hand. "How'd you get this?"

He just leaned against the door frame before answering, "You left it after we bumped into each other at the school."

"That was you I'm so sorry, but how'd you get into my room?"

"You dropped this too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Hinata's room key and placed it into her hand.

She hadn't realized she'd lost it, "Thank you." She didn't know what else to say she just stood there looking around the hotel hallway.

The guy chuckled, "Do you want to come in?"

"It's my room shouldn't I be asking you that."

"Asking me what?"

"Do you want to come in?"

The guy smirked, "Sure why not." He turned around and walked back into Hinata's room.

She stood there shocked, 'Did he just trick me into inviting him in?' Hinata walked in after the mystery guy, "Hey, Hey wait! I don't even know your name."

The guy stopped short, turned around he reached out taking her hand in his and gave her a dazzling smile "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura was sitting around the camp fire with Kin and the other counselors; they had just finished their orientation and were having bonfire to enjoy the last night before the campers arrived in the morning. Kin was rambling on about something but Sakura wasn't listening her eyes were focused on Kakashi. Kakashi stood up and walked away from the campfire alone, Sakura stood up and followed him. She hid behind some trees before they were no longer in sight of the rest of the counselors. Sakura jumped out next to Kakashi, "Hi."

He jumped up, "You scared me!"

"Sorry I just wanted to say hi I'm…"

Kakashi interrupted her "Sakura Haruno I know."

"How'd you know?"

"I know everybody here I'm the camp counselor remember?"

Sakura blushed, "Oh yeah, I forgot…..so where are you going?"

"Back to my cabin like you should be going."

She grinned, "I'd love to go back to your cabin."

He shook his head, "Not what I meant I mean we have a big day tomorrow and you should get some rest."

Kakashi stopped in front of Sakura's cabin, "Good night Sakura."

"You should come in to make sure everything is safe inside."

"I'm sure everything is fine."

"Are you sure what if someone is hiding in there?"

Kakashi sighed and opened Sakura's cabin door he walked in looking around, "Looks fine to me."

"Maybe you should stay around just in case."

"Listen I don't know what you heard but I do not date people I work with especially if they are under age. Now good night Sakura." He ran out not giving her a chance to respond.

Sakura stood there in her room smirking, "You can run but you can't hide, you will be mine Kakashi."

Ino had hide inside her house for the rest of the day peaking out the window from time to time to see if Naruto was still in his backyard. She watched him swim and lounge around his pool before he went back inside her house. It was getting late and Ino had decided to order a pizza she was lounging around watching TV when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

A voice on the other side of the door said, "Pizza delivery."

Ino jumped off the couch running to the door she opened the door, and was very surprised to see Naruto holding her pizza, "Uh…Hello?"

Naruto grinned, "Hey."

"What are you doing with my pizza?"

"I stole it from the delivery boy."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Naruto chuckled, "Calm down I was joking, I paid for it. Now are you done with the twenty questions?"

"Just one more, why did you do that?"

"Because I'm hungry, can I come in?"

Ino was getting very nervous, "Uh…I don't know about that my dad is going to be home any minute and…"

Naruto just shook his head, "Ok how about telling me the truth, I'm your dad's neighbor and I'm here more than your dad."

"Why?"

"Your dad goes away on business a lot he pays e to come by bring in the mail, do the gardening stuff like that. So are you going to let me in?" Ino slowly back away from the door letting Naruto in, Naruto smirked "Thanks, by the way cute ducks." Ino looked down she had forgotten she had put on her pajamas she felt embarrassed to quickly put her arms around herself. Naruto noticed her discomfort as he put the pizza down on the living room table. "Hey how about you get us something to drink I'll be right back."

Ino embarrassed by her appearance just nodded and went to the kitchen, she grabbed some glasses filled them with ice and grabbed a bottle of soda before returning to the living room. She had just 

finished filling the glasses when she heard the front door close she turned around and started giggling. There stood Naruto in his pajamas with little frogs all over it, "Cute frogs."

"Thanks, I can't believe I still kept this my aunt doesn't get that I'm eighteen not eight."

"Why'd you change?"

"Why should you be the only one who's comfortable?" He plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote and started flipping channel. Ino curled up on the couch with her slice of pizza and ate silently sneaking quick peeks at Naruto who was eating his slice. He tossed the remote on the table, "Figures there is nothing on as usual, so I guess will have to do what they did in the old days. We'll have to just talk how old fashion." Ino giggled and turned her body to Naruto. "So Ino tell me how long are you here?"

"I'm spending the whole summer with my Dad, but I'm finding out looks like I'm spending the summer more with myself then with my Dad."

"Yeah Yamanaka is a workaholic but it must be worth it to have all of this."

"I guess…I just don't know what I'm going to do for a whole summer. I was actually thinking I should just head home spend the summer with my friend Tenten."

Naruto reached out and put his hand on her knee, "No don't go, I've just met you."

"You don't even know me."

Naruto leaned in, "I'd like to get to know you." Ino froze she just stared as Naruto got closer and closer before Naruto could do anything, the front door opened.

Ino's head snapped to the direction of the door, where her father was standing and he didn't look to happy. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Tenten had just hung up the phone with Hinata and was running down her all way to her brother's room. She ran in his room and saw him sitting at his desk he stared at her, "Ever heard of knocking?"

Tenten sighed and knocked on the door before closing it, "Listen I need your help! Neji's here!"

"I know."

"And mom wants me to hang out with him."

Riku just stared at his sister, "What's the problem?"

"I HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH NEJI ARE YOU DENSE!?"

"Again what is the problem? You've been bitching for months about how you're going to be all alone this summer and now you've got a friend."

Tenten sat on Riku's bed, "Neji is not my friend!"

"Why not you two used to play all the time when you were little?"

"I was small I didn't know any better besides half the time he was a pain in my ass."

"You know what Tenten you're sixteen years old maybe it's time that you start growing up."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world, you're not even giving Neji a chance. I've talked to him his pretty cool, have you talked to him."

Tenten stood up angrily "I did talk to him and he was a jerk! You are absolutely no help, I'll just lock myself in my room for the rest of the summer." Tenten stomped out of Riku's room slamming the door behind her. She turned and bumped right into Neji, "Where you listening?!"

Neji just rolled his eyes and just walked passed her replying, "No."

Tenten stomped downstairs and saw her mom cooking in the kitchen, "MOM!"

Tenten's mom was surprised to see her, "Oh honey your still here."

"Yeah, where would I be?"

"The fair is in town."

Tenten fair just got a little better, "THE FAIR! I love the fair!"

"Yeah Neji wanted to check it out he was looking for you to go with him."

"He was?"

"Yeah didn't you see him, he just went up to tell you."

Tenten groaned, "Oh great he did hear me. Now he probable thinks I'm a total bitch."

"LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!"

"Sorry mom, great Riku's was right this day just got worst."

Tenten's mom sighed, "What now?"

"Neji was going to be nice to me and Riku was right. Two miracles in one day what the hell is wrong with this summer?"


	3. No Fun At All

Hinata didn't know what was happening she was standing in her hotel room with a boy she just meet. Hinata looked at her hand in his and felt a chill run up her spin, "Uh….hi I'm H-Hinata Hyuga."

Sasuke nodded, "I know it was written on your drawing pad. There are some pretty good drawings in there."

Hinata pulled her hand away and held her drawing pad to her chest, "Y-You looked in my drawing pad?"

"Only two or three, is that a problem?"

"I-I g-guess n-not…"

"Good." Sasuke reached out and grabbed the pad out of Hinata's hand and walked over to the couch. Sasuke turned to look at Hinata who hadn't moved from her spot in front of the door "You can come closer I don't bite." Hinata knew he was trying to make a joke but she couldn't bring herself to laugh as she walked over and sat on a love seat opposite of Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and moved to seat next to Hinata on the love seat. He flipped through the drawing pad, "You're really good these drawings are amazing. Do you go to the Shoran Performing Art School?"

Hinata took a deep breath trying to keep her nerves down as she sat so close to this stranger "No my sister does she is in the drama department. I just came along to watch her for the summer."

Sasuke still had his eyes glued to drawings, "Well that doesn't seem fair to you, to spend a whole summer away from the rest of your family, friends and ….your boyfriend."

"I-I don't have a b-boyfriend."

"Oh." Hinata could have sworn she saw a small smirk on his face.

"What about you d-do you attend SPAS?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nope my brother teaches music there I just visiting him for the summer. Shoran is a pretty cool city I've been here about two weeks now."

Hinata was surprised how much easier it was becoming to talk to Sasuke, "I've been only been here a couple of hours but I know that the sky line is amazing."

Sasuke closed the drawing pad, "What do you mean?"

Hinata pointed to the balcony, "Out there, h-here I'll show y-you."

Sasuke followed Hinata out onto the balcony, "Hey you're right it's pretty amazing out here." The two leaned on the railings viewing the Shoran skyline. Sasuke reached into his bag a pulled out a black cameraand started snapping pictures of the view.

"You're a photographer?"

"Yeah I guess you could call me that." Hinata watched Sasuke as he continued to take pictures she was mesmerized on how dedicated he looked. And to top it all off he was very good looking too Hinata couldn't help but let her eyes roam over Sasuke. After a while Sasuke noticed, "Something wrong?"

Hinata quickly turned away embarrassed that he caught her starring at him, "N-No…." A flash of light made Hinata turn back to Sasuke. "D-Did you j-just take a p-picture of m-me?"

Sasuke nodded as he put his camera back in to his bag, "You looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself." Hinata's mouth immediately dropped she didn't know what to say, Sasuke watch interrupted her thoughts. Sasuke looked at his watch "Shit I've got to get across town in five minutes!"

Sasuke started walking towards the door, Hinata quickly followed him, "You're l-leaving?"

"I have to my brother is going to kill me for being late, the later I am the more mad he will be. But it was nice meeting you."

"Nice m-meeting y-you too."

Once outside the door Sasuke spun around, "Maybe I'll see you around." He winked and Hinata before running towards the staircase. Hinata closed the door wondering if she'd ever see him again.

Ino's head snapped to the direction of the door, where her father was standing and he didn't look to happy. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Ino quickly jumped out of her seat, "D-Dad…"

Ino's father crossed his arms, "I'll ask you again Ino what's going on here?"

Naruto stood up like nothing happened and faced Ino's Dad, "Hey Mr. Yamanaka Ino had something in her eye I was just trying to make sure she got it out."

Ino's Dad let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Naruto it's just you, I was worried there for a minute. How you doing Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at Ino for a second and grinned before answering her father's question. "No complaints Mr. Yamanaka. You didn't tell me your daughter was visiting she was nice enough to invite me over for some pizza."

Mr. Yamanka nodded, "Ino this is great I forgot Naruto here was around your age. He is a great kid and what I hear you're quite the ladies man. This is great Ino, now you won't be alone when I'm not around."

Ino mumbled, "Which I guess is going to be a lot over the summer."

Ino's dad barely heard her, "What was that Ino?"

"I said I'm going to clean up while you to catch up." Ino grabbed the cups and the pizza box and ran into the kitchen.

She heard her father ask Naruto, "What's up with the pajamas?"

Naruto chuckled, "Ino was a little sad to leave her friends so I made this into one of those girly pajama parties. She was just about o give me a makeover."

Ino heard he father laughing as he went up the stairs to his room. "You're too much Naruto I'll see you later."

Ino reentered the living room to see a smirking Naruto, "I'm good aren't I?"

"I-I guess so….I guess I'm going to bed now."

"It's almost nine o'clock."

Ino stretched and pretended to yawn, "Yeah but I've had a long day."

Naruto gave her a skeptical look, "Ok." Ino wanted to stop Naruto but didn't know what to say to make him stay. And she didn't know why she wanted him to stay either. Ino retired to her room just as she shut the door behind her, her cell phone rang. She saw the name on the caller ID, "Hey Sakura."

Ino could tell Sakura was grinning from ear to ear just by the way she said, "INO I'M IN LOVE!"

Ino had heard that line plenty of times before, "How can you fall in love you've only been there a day?"

"That doesn't matter Ino, the minute I saw him I knew it. I'm one thousand percent sure this guy is the one. He's name is Hatake Kakashi and he is so handsome and we'd look so perfect together. Hatake Sakura sounds so good doesn't it?"

Ino walked out to her balcony to get some fresh air while she continued her talk with Sakura, "Sakura I still can't believe you are dating a guy you've only known a couple of hours that's fast even for you."

Sakura sighed and feel back on her bed, "No unfortunately he is playing had to get, but don't worry I'll get him soon enough."

"You always do."

"Anyway how is it over at your dad's?"

Ino sighed as she leaned against the railing, "It sucks big time here, and it looks like my dad is going to be work all the time. But I did sort of meet a guy named Naruto." Ino continued to tell Sakura about all of what happened with Naruto that day.

Sakura squealed, "He was about to kiss you!"

Ino shook her head, "NO! And I didn't want him too. I barely know Naruto but apparently my dad loves him."

"He sounds hot!"

"He's ok……"

Sakura could tell Ino wasn't telling her the whole truth, "Come on Ino it's me Sakura."

"Fine, Naruto is mega hot!"

A voice behind her said, "Wow mega hot!"

Ino turned around and her face immediately became beat red because standing across from her on his own balcony was Naruto.

Tenten tried to think of a million other things to do but go up and apologize to Neji. But she had no choice and she walked down stairs to the used to be basement that was converted into a guest room. There she saw Neji's parents, "Hello, how are you two?"

Neji's Dad nodded, "Good, nice to see you again Tenten. You've grown up quite a bit."

Tenten looked around, "Uh yeah thanks…is Neji here?"

"No he should be upstairs in his room."

Tenten was confused, "His room?"

"Yes your parents didn't think Neji would be too comfortable with us down here so we gave him a room upstairs."

Tenten realized that Neji was in the spare bedroom next to hers she quickly said goodbye to his parents and ran upstairs. She knocked on his door and heard him say, "Come in."

She found him there lying on his back on the bed he looked up at her when she came in, but said nothing. Tenten slowly walked over to the foot of the bed, "Hey."

Neji didn't turn his attention to Tenten, "Hi."

Tenten swayed from side to side, "So….I heard you wanted to go to the fair."

"No I didn't."

"You didn't? But I thought you told my mom that you…"

Neji interrupted her, "No I didn't my parents made me ask you."

"Really? Then why didn't you ask me?"

"I just didn't feel like going to that stupid fair ok?"

Tenten took a step back he was becoming the jerk she knew, "I knew you couldn't change."

Neji rolled and mumbled into a pillow "It's not like you gave me a chance to show you."

"What was that?"

Neji pointed to the door, "Nothing now get out of here and leave me alone for the rest of the summer."

"MY PLEASURE!" Tenten twirled around and stomped out of room slamming the door behind her. "Maybe if is just close my eyes and fall asleep I can sleep all the way to September."


	4. Summer Dates

It had been a week since Hinata had been in Shoran and since the day she met the mysterious Sasuke she hadn't done much but go from the hotel to the park and draw. It was great for Hinata but was really getting on Hanabi's nerves. Hanabi was now doing her makeup in her room while Hinata sketched on her bed, "So Hanabi are there going to be parental supervision at this party you are going to?"

Hanabi sighed as she applied her eyeliner, "Yes mom and Momiji remember the girl I met in school well her mom is picking me up and dropping me off."

Hinata sat up, "Well ok but be back before curfew."

"I have a curfew?"

"Y-Yes remember I'm responsible for you. So be home by midnight."

Hanabi turned away from the mirror to pout at Hinata, "Aw come on big sis remember all I've done for you."

Hinata sighed, "Fine but you better be home by one but not a moment later. Now I'm going to take a shower have fun."

Hinata was almost out the door when Hanabi stopped her, "Oh I almost forgot there was this guy hanging around school looking for you."

Hinata froze, "W-What?"

"Yeah he asked me about if I was your sister and if you ever come by school. He was really good looking who is he?"

"Uh I-I don't know maybe he got the wrong Hinata, oh is that my phone I should go get that." Hinata ran out the room and to hers, she calmed down once she got into the shower. When she exited Hanabi was gone but had left a note on Hinata's bed.

It was a little white card and all that was written was, 'Remember this is the summer for new Hinata.' Hanabi had already taken the liberty of laying out a blue short sleeved shirt and black shorts, Hinata quickly put them on she was trying to dry her hair when there was a knock on the door. Hinata walked over to the door and stood there in shock because standing across from her was Sasuke. He spoke first, "Hey."

Hinata snapped out of her trance, "H-Hi…oh come in." She stepped out of the way letting Sasuke in.

"Thanks."

Hinata closed the door behind her, "W-What are you doing here?"

Sasuke just shrugged, "Hanabi told me you were most likely going to be here and I got bored so here I am. I thought….we could hang out or something."

"You want to hang out with me?"

Sasuke looked around the room, "I don't see anybody else here."

Hinata nodded slowly, "Ok sure lets hang out…..what do we do now?"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her, "You don't hang out with guys much do you?" Hinata didn't say anything Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Relax it's not like we are going to have sex."

Hinata knew he was telling a joke but couldn't bring herself to laugh she just nervously shifted, "R-Right…."

Sasuke smirked, "At least not tonight anyway."

Sakura had a very hard week trying to balance taking care of her campers and finding time to flirt suggestively with Kakashi. There just weren't enough hours in the day to do both and unfortunately for Sakura her job came first. It was late at night and all the campers and counselors were in their cabins for the night with the exception of Sakura who was walking around the starlit camp grounds. Kakashi was the only thing on her mind she was seriously upset that after a week she was still chasing after him.

Sakura was passing by the lake when she saw Kakashi swimming around; Sakura immediately took off her shirt leaving her pants on as she slid into the water. Kakashi was unaware of Sakura's presence until she swam up to him and said, "Did you forget camp rule to always swim with a buddy?"

Kakashi was not amused by her humor, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura started swimming around him, "Just swimming what about you?"

"What do you think I was doing? I was swimming but now I think I'll go to bed."

"Sounds good to me."

Kakashi sighed, "Listen it's painfully obvious that you have a thing for me but you need to know that I don't date co-workers and even if I did what you're thinking of is illegal."

"I won't tell if you don't tell."

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

Kakashi tried to swim away but Sakura caught him by the arm, "Yes you are you just haven't realized it yet."

Kakashi pulled away, "Yeah whatever you say Sakura."

Sakura waded in the water as she watched Kakashi swim out the shore she quickly tried to think of an idea to get him to stay with her. She got an idea in her head and quickly let out a scream, "OWWWW KAKASHI HELP!"

Kakashi just turned his head, "What?"

"Kakashi I pulled a muscle help me!"

"You're lying." Sakura's response was to go underwater and pretend she was drowning. She knew it only be a few seconds till Kakashi heroically saved her, she waited but he didn't come she decided to give up because she needed air. Sakura tried to swim up but what she didn't know was her pants got caught in between to rocks on the bottom of the lake. Sakura started to panic and ended up scratching up her foot on the rocks as she tried to pull her pants out of the rocks; Kakashi knew she was faking until he saw the bubbles rise to the surface. Kakashi dove under the water and saw Sakura struggling and helped her get free. He grabbed her and helped her swim back to the surface, Sakura was coughing as Kakashi brought her to shore.

Kakashi was very mad he just got Sakura on land when he started yelling at her, "Are you insane you could have killed yourself!"

Sakura coughed out, "I'm sorry."

"You see that's why I hate when girls play games people get hurt."

"I said I was sorry!" Sakura quickly grabbed her things and ran off back to her cabin so Kakashi couldn't see her cry.

Ino was sitting at home alone when she heard the music blaring from next door as a car pulled into the driveway. She sighed it was Naruto coming home again she hadn't talked to him since about a week ago, Ino started to remember the last night they spoke.

She had just got off the phone with Sakura and accidently admitted how she felt about Naruto and Naruto heard her. Naruto leaned over his balcony, "So I'm mega hot huh?"

Ino was really embarrassed, "U-Uh I-I..."

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"I couldn't fall asleep."

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "No you just wanted to get rid of me."

"N-No it's j-just…" A car horn honked and interrupting her she looked down and saw a red car in Naruto's driveway.

Naruto waved at the car, "Whatever I got to go." Naruto disappeared into his room a couple of minutes later he exited his house just as a girl was getting out of the car. The girl had long black hair and in a short mini dress wrapped her arms around Naruto and started making out with him. Ino was engrossed watching these two make out, they finally came up for air Naruto looked up and caught eyes with Naruto and winked before getting into the car. That happened every night for the past week every night a different girl and Naruto made out with each girl and got into their car. Ino knew this because she watched him from behind the curtain in her living room. It was Friday night and Ino was sitting in her room waiting for her dad to come home they were supposed to go out for dinner. She heard the door knob turn and she immediately ran downstairs but stopped short when her father entered the door with a woman.

"D-Dad? Whose is this?"

Her father laughed as he put his arm around the woman, "Oh Ino honey this is Megumi….we work together. She is coming to dinner with us."

Ino stood there as the woman put her hands on her father, "The three of us are having dinner just the three of us?"

"Of course honey is that a problem?"

"N-No… I'll be right back." Ino ran back upstairs to her room and started panicking. This was the first time she had ever saw her Dad with another woman other than her mother. She started pacing she couldn't be alone with them she wouldn't make it but she didn't want to disappoint her father. She sat down on her bed in defeat she had no choice she was going to be stuck with those two for the entire night. Ino was about to give up all hope when she saw a ray of golden sunlight out of the corner of her eye or should she say golden hair. One of Naruto's balcony doors was open and she could see Naruto brushing his hair in his mirror.

She quickly ran out to her balcony, "Naruto!"

Naruto looked over at Ino, "What?"

"I need a favor."

Naruto put down his comb and walked out to balcony, "Why should I do you a favor?"

Ino put her hands together in a begging fashion, "Please, please, please Naruto I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes I promise but only if you come to dinner with me and my dad tonight."

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded, "It's a date then."

Tenten had been moping around the house for the past week avoiding Neji at all cost she even avoided eye contact with him at dinner. Tenten entered her brother's room and laid down on his bed, "I'm so bored Riku!"

Riku just shook his head, "Then why don't you go out you haven't left this house all week."

Tenten through her arms in the air, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know how about the fair? It's the last day it's in town and I know your dying to go."

"Are you going to go with me?"

"No can do little sis, why don't you go with Neji?"

Tenten sat up quickly, "No way no how!"

Riku just shrugged, "Fine then be bored for the rest of the summer."

"It's not like he'd want to go with me anyway."

"Well have you asked him?" Tenten shook her head. "Then how do you know? HEY NEJI!"

Tenten slapped her brother's arm, "What are you doing?"

Neji entered the room and glanced at Tenten before looking at Riku, "What's up?"

Riku pointed at Tenten, "She wants to go to the fair can you do with her?"

"Why are you asking for her?"

Riku stood up, "I think she can answer that better than I can." Riku exited his room to leave the two alone.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Tenten, "So?"

Tenten crossed her arms and looked away from Neji, "If you are expecting me to beg you to go to the fair with you don't hold your breath."

Neji groaned, "You see that's your problem! You know if you just ask me nicely I'd probably go with you but you won't do that will you?"

Neji turned to leave the room when Tenten stopped him, "Fine take me to the fair."

"I said ask me nicely not to demand."

Tenten let out a long sigh, "Neji will you please take me to the fair?"

Neji shook his head, "That didn't sound sincere enough."

"Please Neji will you go to the fair with me?"

"Nope try again."

"Pretty please?"

Neji crossed his arms, "Close but not there."

Tenten was getting frustrated, "Come on Neji I really want to go, I love the fair so pretty please will you go with me to the fair?"

"Ok you don't have to beg we'll go so let's go." Neji smirked as he turned around and exited the room.

Tenten's mouth dropped, "It's official I hate him."


	5. It's About Time For Some Fun

Hinata was surprised at home calm and relaxed she was with Sasuke as they ate the dinner they ordered on her balcony. They kept talking about their lives at home their families and friends, Hinata found herself laughing at Sasuke's funny stories and having a really good time. The sun had set and the sky was getting dark as they finished their food. Sasuke put his fork and knife down, "So…what should we do now?"

Hinata smiled, "We could watch a movie."

"OK but I get to pick the movie; I don't want to watch some sappy chick flick." Hinata laughed as the two entered the living room and sat on the couch; Sasuke took the remote and tried to find a movie on TV. "Here we go a real scary movie; I'm going to turn out the lights."

"W-Why?"

"It's more fun to watch scary movies that way." Sasuke closed the curtains and switched off the lights.

Hinata became increasingly nervous as she noticed how dark the room had become the only light was now coming from the TV she couldn't even see where Sasuke was. "A-Are you s-sure about this?"

Sasuke was behind her and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid I'll protect you." Now Hinata was not calm anymore she was full of nerves as Sasuke sat next to her on the couch. Hinata was ok for most of the movie until a scary part came on. She screamed and grabbed Sasuke's hand but she didn't notice it until Sasuke turned his handover and linked his fingers with hers.

For some reason Hinata relaxed more holding Sasuke hands, and she didn't scream anymore she just squeezed his hand instead. The movie finally ended and Hinata let out a sigh of relief, "That was along movie."

Sasuke turned off the TV and chuckled as he turned on the lamp but didn't let go of her hand, "It wasn't that bad."

"It was really bad; I hate scary movies now I will probably not be able to sleep tonight."

Sasuke smirked, "I could sleep with you if you're scared."

Hinata was at a loss for words she just started to stutter, "I-I-I…..I'll be alright m-my sister will be here s-s-so I'll be ok."

"I'm sure you will be, but I should go it's getting late." Sasuke looked at his watch, "Wow it's later than I thought it's a quarter to one…..before I go can I get your number?"

Sasuke used his free hand to hand Hinata is phone still not letting her hand go. Hinata looked at the phone in her hand she had never been asked for her phone number, she quickly dialed the number into his phone and handed it back to him. Sasuke put the phone back into his pocket, "Thanks, walk me out ok?" Sasuke pulled Hinata off the couch and walked to the door, "I got a question for you if someone was looking in on us tonight they might have thought this was a date. So my question is say this was a date did you have fun?"

"Y-Yes it was really nice."

Sasuke opened the door and finally let go of Hinata's hand she immediately missed his warmth, "So if it was a date shouldn't I get a kiss?"

Hinata eyes widened, "A-A k-k-kiss?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "Calm down it wasn't a date." Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear, "But if it was I had a really good time and want to do this again." Before pulling away Sasuke gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek. He stood up straight again, "I'll call you later."

Sasuke heard the elevator coming up and tried to catch them, the doors opened and Hanabi stepped out, Hanabi looked Sasuke up and down. "Hi again."

Sasuke stepped into the elevator, "Hey I'll see you around."

Hanabi walked into the room with a grin on her face, "I thought you said you didn't know him." Hinata froze she knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

Sakura tried her best to run but her injury made it difficult, Kakashi was faster than Sakura and caught up with her quickly, "Sakura stop you need to stop you're going to get hurt more."

"I don't care please just let me go, I won't bother you anymore." Sakura tried to hide behind her short hair so Kakashi couldn't see her cry.

Kakashi sighed and let her go but Sakura didn't run away, "Don't cry ok? I'm sorry I yelled at you, but what you did was very dangerous."

Sakura wiped away some tears, "I am sorry, I just like you so much."

"You don't even know me Sakura, trust me if you did you wouldn't like me one bit."

She turned away from him as she said, "Y-You're just trying to let me down gently.'

Kakashi reached out to sooth Sakura, as he rubbed her arms "No, no believe me that if I wasn't your boss and not a whole decade older than you. I would be totally into you."

She shrugged his hands off her, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying look at you, you're crying and you're still beautiful."

Sakura wiped away the remaining tears, "Oh Kakashi." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I knew you liked me."

Kakashi quickly pushed her off, "I like you as a coworker Sakura, just a coworker."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I got it coworkers."

Kakashi really hopped she understood as he walked her to her cabin and told her goodnight. Sakura watched him walk to his cabin from her window, "He likes me I know he does."

Ino walked back downstairs and caught her Dad and Megumi making out on the couch. Ino took a good look at the woman pawing at her father, Megumi was a beautiful lady with her long black hair and bright green eyes but in Ino's opinion she wore two much make up and not enough clothes. Ino cleared her throat to get the two to separate.

Ino could have sworn she saw Megumi glared at her as Ino's father smoothed his hair, "Oh there you are well are you ready to go sweetie?"

Megumi and Ino both responded, "Yes."

Megumi and Ino's dad thought that little mix up was hilarious but Ino did not she wished she could fake an illness to get away from these two. Just then the door opened and Naruto came in to her rescue. "Hey everyone!"

Ino's dad was now confused, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto put his hand on Ino's shoulder and smiled, "Ino invited me to dinner with you all. Is that a problem?"

"No of course not! Naruto I'd like you to met my girlfriend Megumi." Ino couldn't take this anymore and went out and sat in the car waiting for everyone to join her.

Naruto slid into the backseat with her, "Are you ok?" Ino nodded and stared out the window as they rode to the restaurant.

They were seated immediately and after they ordered Megumi asked, "So Naruto how long have you been dating Ino?"

Naruto smirked and put his arm around the back of Ino's chair "No unfortunately we aren't dating yet a girl as beautiful as Ino you've got to romance her no matter how long it takes."

Ino couldn't believe what he was saying she just continued to drink her water in silence. Ino's dad was in deep thought, "Ino I thought you were dating that boy with the weird hair, what was his name? Shec…Sik…Shi…"

"Shikamaru dad his name is Shikamaru."

Ino's dad threw his arms in the air, "Shikamaru that's it, that boy has some mind. He is a real genius; I liked that boy what ever happened to him Ino?"

Ino couldn't believe her dad was bringing this up now, "We broke up."

"Why he was such a good boy? Why'd you ever let that boy go?"

"C-Can we just move on the reason is not important." With every second Ino was becoming more and more fidgety.

Ino's dad did not let up on her, "Come on Ino, what happened?"

Ino glared at her father, "He cheated on me ok there is the reason."

Megumi gasped, "You poor baby being cheated on is horrible."

Ino's father hit the table, "I never liked that boy!"

Her father and Megumi went on a rant on how cheating was wrong as Ino slumped down lower in her chair, she was surprised that Naruto was being quite. She looked and saw Naruto in deep thought and then she sighed, "Can this day get any better?"

Tenten didn't admit it when she was in the car with Neji but she was excited as he drove to the fair. He pulled into the parking lot and the two walked through the fair. Neji looked around, "So…what do we do first?"

Tenten looked around and immediately started running near a cotton candy maker. Neji looked disgusted, "Cotton candy?"

Tenten nodded quickly, "It's so good."

"No it's not."

Tenten paid the man and took her stick with the pink blob on it, "Have you ever had it?" Neji shook his head no, Tenten's mouth dropped. "W-What? Then you have to have some here."

Neji took a step away from Tenten, "No way I'm not eating that."

Tenten sighed and took some cotton candy and stuffed it in his mouth, Neji glared at her as he slowly chewed and swallowed the cotton candy. "It's not….horrible."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You have no taste Neji."

"I can't believe that you are still crazy about sweets."

"What do you mean crazy?"

"Obviously you don't remember the cupcake incident." Neji tried to hide the smile that was about to grace his face.

Tenten thought for a moment as she ate her cotton candy, she started giggling "The cupcakes I can't believe I forgot about that."

"How can you forget you almost burned the house down?"

"Almost, how was I supposed to know that the real oven was different than my play oven?"

"I told you it was but you wouldn't listen to me."

Tenten remembered the few times Neji and her were nice to each other, "But the frosting was good though."

The two laughed Tenten realized that she was actually having a good time with Neji, ashe thought to herself. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


	6. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

This was the longest Ino had ever had and was so thankful when the check came; she was surprised when Naruto offered to pay for him and Ino. Her father didn't allow Naruto to do so they walked outside the restaurant and Ino's dad turned to Ino. "Here are the keys to the car Ino."

Ino looked at the keys in her hand, "Why are you giving them to me."

Ino's dad put his arm around Megumi, "Well we thought we go for a little walk and you two can go catch a movie or something."

Ino shook her head and turned in the direction of the car, "Whatever."

Naruto was a little confused by Ino's sudden departure, he thanked Ino's dad for dinner before running after Ino. "Ino are you ok? Ok that's stupid of course you're not ok you looked pissed."

Ino threw Naruto the keys when they got to the car, "Just drive." Naruto closed the door and put the keys in the ignition but he did not start the car he just sat there. "Ino turned to Naruto, "What's wrong?"

"You tell me."

Ino sighed "It's nothing just take me home please."

Naruto started the car, "Are you mad about that Shikamaru guy? If it makes you feel better a guy who cheats on a girl as pretty as you is an idiot."

Ino didn't want to talk about especially with Naruto, "Please Naruto stop I don't think that you are the person to talk about fidelity."

Naruto was slightly offended by her words, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"It means you have more girlfriends in one week then most guys have in a lifetime."

Naruto smirked, "What can I say I am popular with the ladies but I never lie to them they all know about each other."

Ino couldn't believe what he was saying, "How can they do that?! They know you have other girls and yet they still want to go out with you!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I'm a really good kisser among other things."

"You did not just say that!" Ino put her hands over her ears to stop hearing Naruto. "You're a whore!"

"I'm not a whore!" Naruto was getting angry with Ino, "You don't even know me, it's not nice to make assumptions of people how'd you like it if I did that to you. Like if I said you're being a big baby over your father dating a new woman and you're taking your bitterness on me."

"I'm not bitter!"

Naruto laughed at Ino, "You could have fooled me."

Ino was so upset she didn't know what came over her but when Naruto had pulled into her driveway Ino reached over and smacked him across the face. "You don't know me!" Ino opened the door and slammed the door leaving Naruto rubbing his cheek glaring at her.

Tenten had made Neji taste all the sugary goodies the fair had to offer and after a while he was actually enjoying them. Neji looked around, "I think we are done eating everything in sight, I can't believe you eat all of this and stay so thin."

Tenten rubbed her stomach, "Lucky I guess but you're not fat."

"That's because I work out."

"I've noticed."

Neji smirked, "What was that?"

Tenten realized what she had just said, "N-nothing."

Screams caught their attention Neji looked up and saw a roller coaster, "Hey they have rides here!"

Tenten gulped as she saw how high the roller coaster was, "Yeah but they never had a roller coaster before."

"Let's go on it."

Tenten hated heights and especially roller coasters, "N-No let's do something else."

Neji heard the nerves in her voice, "What are you scared?"

"N-No."

Neji grabbed her hand, "Good let's go." Neji pulled Tenten all the way to line for the roller coaster. Neji watched Tenten watching the roller coaster in terror when they got to the front of the line Neji said. "We don't have to go if you don't want too."

Tenten's pride wouldn't let her back down now, "I'm not a chicken let's go." Tenten walked up first and sat in the front of the roller coaster cart.

Neji sat beside her and pulled down the safety bar, "If you're scared you can hold my hand."

"No…." The rest of the cart filled with people and the ride was about to start. "But if you're scared you can hold my hand."

Neji took her hand in his, "Thanks I can get pretty scared." The ride started and Tenten tried her best to keep calm but as soon as they started going down Tenten started to scream really load and hid her face and squeezed Neji's hand.

Tenten didn't stop screaming till the ride came to a full stop she started breathing faster. "I'm n-never doing that again."

Neji started laughing, "I thought you were going to squeeze my hand off."

Tenten was about to respond when she felt all the food she ate about to come up, she pushed Neji out of the way and ran to the nearest trash can throwing up into it. Tenten repeated throwing up into the trashcan until she thought she got everything out. When she looked up to where Neji was before he was gone, "Great I probable grossed him out."

"No I've seen people throw up before at least you didn't do it on me." Tenten turned around and saw Neji standing there holding two bottles of water and napkins.

Tenten took the bottle and some napkins and cleaned up a bit, "T-Thanks…I'm kind of not feeling so well."

"Say no more let's get you home." Neji put his arm around Tenten's shoulders and helped her towards the car.

Tenten leaned into Neji, "Thanks…and thank you for taking me to the fair."

Neji smirked, "No problem." Tenten smiled she couldn't believe she was actually had a really good time with Neji and she wanted to do it again.

It had been another week in Shoran and this week Hinata had spent helping Hanabi prepare for her audition. The theater program at Hanabi's school was going to put on a play at the end of the summer and Hanabi was hoping to land the lead. In between rehearsing with Hanabi, Hinata was most likely on her phone with Sasuke and Hanabi had taken notice.

It was late Saturday and the two were in the middle of rehearsing when Hinata's phone went off. Hanabi recognized the ring tone and sighed, "You can pick it up I need a break anyway."

Hinata already had the phone in her hand, "It's just a text message."

Hanabi was filliping through her script as she sat next to Hinata, "Yes a text message from your lover."

Hinata had just finished replying to Sasuke's message, "He is not my lover, Sasuke is just a friend."

"A friend you talk to every night until you fall asleep and in the morning you two text each other. And you smile every time you hear his stupid ringtone."

Hinata sighed there was no getting through to her, her phone rang again. It was another message from Sasuke

_**Hey if you are free tonight how about dinner and a movie my treat. ;)**_

Hanabi read the message and smirked, "Seems like Sasuke wants to be more than friends."

"N-No it's just a movie."

Hanabi laughed, "Whatever come one let's go get you ready for your date." Hanabi went into Hinata's room leaving Hinata alone with her phone.

Hinata dialed Sasuke number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Hinata."

"Hi….so you want to see a movie."

Sasuke smirked he could tell how nervous she was just from over the phone, "Yeah are you free? Or has some other guy already snagged you up?"

"No I'm free…"

"Good I'll pick you up in an hour that will give you more than enough time to get ready. I mean you're already so beautiful you don't need to do a thing to enhance it." Sasuke could tell Hinata was blushing as he hung up the phone with her.

Sakura was getting really irritated it had been yet another week at camp and another week with Kakashi ignoring her. Every time she tried getting his attention he'd pretend he didn't see or that he was busy and walk away. Sakura was sitting at the camp fire with some of her campers and Kin roasting marshmallows, it was getting late so Kin turned to Sakura. "I'm going to bring the campers in for the night you coming?"

Sakura picked up a stick off the ground, "No I'm going to sit here for awhile I'll put out the fire before coming in."

Kin nodded, "Ok suit yourself, come on guys time for bed."

Sakura sat there breaking the stick she held into pieces and throwing them into the fire unaware someone was watching her until he sat next to her. Sakura glanced over and sighed, "What are you going to tell me to go in?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No I just wanted to see if you are ok you've been kind of down lately."

"Yeah I'm fine, you can go now."

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura why can't you see that you and I can never be….I didn't mean for that to rhyme it just sort of happen."

Sakura tried to hide it but she couldn't help but smile but quickly frowned, "I can't see it because I don't think we can never be. How can you know that if we don't try?"

"Well we can't try Sakura so we'll never know…..I think I should go." Kakashi stood up but Sakura stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"No wait." Sakura pulled Kakashi back down on the log she was sitting on.

Kakashi was confused, "Wh-" Kakashi was interrupted because Sakura had grabbed his head and brought it close to kiss his lips.


	7. I Dont Like Him

Ino had spent the whole week sulking in her father's house. He had been very generous with her lately giving her lots of money to go shopping. Which she never used, she knew it was dirty money. He was trying not to feel guilty for spending the week at either the office or at Megumi's. He was acting like a young teenager and it was driving Ino crazy. She needed to vent to someone and she knew just who to call. She called Hinata who picked up on the last ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata how are you?"

Hinata seemed nervous, "I-I'm fine you know…..hanging out…h-how are you?"

Ino sighed, "I hate it here I think I might be coming home early Tenten will be happy about that."

"Why are you leaving?"

Ino could have talked has loud as she wanted because once again she was alone. "I AM LEAVING BECAUSE MY DAD IS A BIG FAT STUPID JERK! BUT HE IS NOT THE PROBLEM THE PROBLEM IS MY NEIGHBOR! HE IS RUDE AND SO ANNOYING! HE WALKS AROUND HALF NAKED THINKING HE IS THE GREATEST GIFT TO WOMAN! HE THINKS HE IS SO HOTT BUT HE IS NOT HOT AT ALL! I HATE HIM I WISH HE WOULD JUST MOVE!"

Hinata giggled, "You like him don't you?"

"SHUT UP HINATA I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do and you're not really mad at Naruto. You are mad at your father but since you can't take it out on him you are taking it out on Naruto. By doing that you're pushing Naruto away because you like him. And you are also doing this because you don't want to get hurt again." Ino was silent which made Hinata worried. "Ino?"

"I never told you his name."

Ino could tell Hinata was turning red on the other line, "Uh….I….well Sakura kind of already told me about him. But that doesn't make what I said untrue. Now you need to go apologize to Naruto it seems like he is the only person there you can talk to and have a passable summer."

She didn't want to admit it but Hinata was right. But even if Hinata was right she was going to admit it, "Well….you don't know him like I know him. And……" Ino needed to change the subject and quick, "And….shouldn't you be with your lover boy Sasuke." Hinata gasped and Ino smirked. "Oh yeah that's right Tenten told me."

Ino could hear Hanabi yell out, "HINATA LET'S GO, SASUKE WILL BE HERE FOR YOUR DATE SOON. WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY!"

"Date?"

Hinata started to stutter, "I-I-I-I h-have t-t-to g-go!" Hinata hung up quickly.

Ino tossed her cell phone on her bed, "Hinata's right…..I hate it when I'm wrong. Ok Naruto's light in his room is on so he is probable in there. I'll just go on to the balcony say I'm sorry than start packing."

When she went out to her balcony she gasped when she saw Naruto smirking on his balcony. She yelled, "Why are you always out here?!"

He just shrugged, "It's a free country and it is my balcony."

"Were you eavesdropping?!"

"Well I did happen to hear my name a couple of times. You know for a girl who supposedly hates me you sure talk about me a lot." Ino just glared at him before turning around and tried to go back to her room. "Weren't you going to apologize to me?"

Ino turned back around, "Fine I'm sorry…..happy?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Not yet you still owe me a favor remember?" She nodded. "Good so stand back." Naruto took a couple of big steps back and started running and ended up jumping from his balcony to Ino's.

Ino gasped, "What are you doing?! You could have killed yourself?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No I wouldn't remember I have to live I'm the greatest gift to all women." He walked over to her closet and started flipping through her clothes. He ended up pulling out a sliver sparkly tube dress. He threw the dress at Ino, "Where that and be ready by ten o'clock. And you have to be looking smoking hot."

Ino was looking at the dress in her hands, "But why?"

"It's part of the favor, I'll see you at ten." Naruto started running and jumped back on to his balcony.

Ino shrugged, "I guess it's better than staying in."

**~Sakura~**

Sakura was in a state of near depression she thought of what had happened the previous night.

_**Sakura was now desperately trying to get Kakashi to kiss he back. He stood there like a statue as her lips loved against his. Sakura finally gave up now completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry."**_

_**Kakashi stood up, "As well you should, Sakura obviously me trying to be nice isn't working so I'll have to be tough with you. If you pull any of that stuff again I will have no choice to fire you."**_

_**Sakura felt the tears well up again, "Fine….I will never bother you again Kakashi….you jerk!" Sakura got up and ran back to her cabin.**_

Kin had noticed that her roommate was not in the best of moods. Kin sat on her roommates bed, "Sakura I don't know why you're so sad, but it's not good for you."

Sakura hugged the pillow she was holding closer to her chest, "I'll be fine."

"Come on Sakura it's our night off. A couple other counselors are meeting up at this place down the road. It will be very fun you need to socialize with other people. What would your friends think if they saw you like this?"

She glanced over at the picture of her, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten on her night stand "I guess they wouldn't like it. Maybe I should go out…..it would be nice to make new friends."

Kin grinned, "That's it now get ready and make sure to look your best. There will probably be some hot guys there."

Just hearing the thought of the possibility of hot guys being around her made Sakura perk right up. As she went through her dresser draws to find the perfect outfit she thought, 'Well if I can't have the one who is Mr. Right I am going to go out tonight and find me Mr. Wrong.'

**~Tenten~**

Tenten was in her room reading a book and relaxing when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

The door opened and Neji walked in, "Hey."

She closed the book, "Hey." As the days past Tenten was starting to find Neji tolerable, though she'd never admit it.

Neji stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Your mom wanted me to tell you that your parents and my parents are going out to dinner and coming home late. And Riku just left on a date with his girlfriend."

She sighed, "So it's just you and me?"

He shrugged, "Seems that way."

She feel back on her bed, "Great just great."

He pretended to be hurt, "Are you getting tired of me already Tenten?"

She threw a pillow at him, "Shut up."

"Come on Tenten I'm so bored. So bored I actually wouldn't mind doing something with you."

"You are such a charmer Neji….well there is a fireworks showing in the park…."

He immediately jumped on the idea, "Ok fine but Tenten if you want to ask me out don't be so coy about it."

She growled at him, "Oh shut up Neji you are the last guy on earth that I would ever be with!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah because you have so many options. Just get ready we'll leave in an hour."

"What makes you think I'll go with you after you said that to me?"

He started walking out of her room, "Like I was saying it's not like you have a real date anyway."

Tenten started punching a pillow after he left, "Oh he is so infuriating I just want to punch him over and over again. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" After a few more punches she started to calm down, "But if I hate him so much why do I actually want to go out with him? I did have a good time at the fair…….but he is still annoying!"

"And you like it."

Tenten looked up to see her brother Riku at the door, "What did you just say?"

He smirked, "I said you like that he is annoying."

"Why would I like someone annoying?!"

He started laughing, "Because you're annoying you two mesh well together. Like two annoying peas in a pod."

She just glared at him, "Oh what do you know? You're just stupid…shouldn't you be getting on a date."

"Forgot my wallet had to come back for it, and besides shouldn't you be getting for your date?"

As he left she yelled, "IT'S NOT A DATE!" She started mumbling to her now, "Men can't live with them…..yeah that's pretty much it."

**~Hinata~**

Hanabi was finishing doing her older sisters makeup, "Hinata would you relax your tense it's just dinner and a movie it's not like your having sex."

"Hanabi!"

She just shrugged, "What?!" A knock on the door made Hanabi smirked, "There is your date Hinata, I'll get the door you just finish getting ready."

Hanabi raced to the door and opened it, "Good evening Sasuke."

He nodded, "Evening Hanabi."

Hanabi steeped out of the way for Sasuke to enter, "Hinata should be right out she is just finishing getting ready."

Sasuke stepped into the room, "No problem….so how do you like the Shoran school?"

"It's great we have a play coming up and I'm kind of nervous about the auditions."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Hinata tells me you're a great actress." Just than Hinata walked in the room wearing the dark blue summer dress Hanabi picked out, "Wow, you look great."

Hanabi had a big smile on her face, "Thank you…..I mean Hinata thanks you."

Sasuke held the door open for Hinata, "Ready to go?"She nodded and walked out waving goodbye to Hanabi.

Hanabi watched them off, "Have fun you two!"

Once outside Hinata asked, "So what movie are we seeing?"

Sasuke steered her two a black convertible, "You'll see, get it."

She admired the car, "Wow is this your car?"

He frowned, "No it's Itachi's."

"Well it was nice of him to let you drive it."

"Yeah…..let me."

"Sasuke are you telling me you took your brother's care without permission?"

He had just put the car in drive, "You make it sound like stealing I'm just borrowing without asking." She started laughing. "Besides we are going to need this car, because it has a big back seat."

Hinata's mouth dropped, "W-What?!"


	8. Changes

Sasuke smirked when he saw the look on Hinata's face, "Anything wrong?"

Hinata turned away from Sasuke, "N-Nothing I'm fine."

Sasuke shrugged and turned on the radio, "If you say so…..do you miss your friends?"

She was trying to forget the comment he just made, "Yes, I'm worried about Sakura…..she isn't used to be single and it's really bothering her."

"You're a good friend I like that." Sasuke turned on the radio and they listened while Sasuke drove to a lot and parked in front of a huge screen.

Hinata sighed happily, "It's just a drive-in."

He chuckled, "Nothing gets passed you. One of Itachi's friends works here and pulled some strings for us to have the place to ourselves." He reached into the back and pulled out a basket, "I brought us some food since the movie is about to start."

She kept silent as the movie continued and she ate the food Sasuke brought. They sat there eating as they watched the main characters meet and fall in love and have a big romantic kiss as the ending credits started to roll. They sat there silently for a couple of minutes before Sasuke started the car, "So what did you think?"

Hinata let the words fall out of her mouth, "Why did you pick that romantic movie?"

"Girls like romantic movies, and you are a girl aren't you?"

She giggled, "Last time I checked…b-but next time I'd much prefer an action or a comedy….If there will be a next time."

He put the car in drive, "I'll remember that for next time."

Hinata blushed at the possibility of another date. "S-So about the b-back seat?"

"Hey, hey I'm not that kind of guy Hinata. It's only our first date." Sasuke turned down and deserted road and drove until he entered a clearing.

Hinata gasped as she saw the view of the stars, "It's beautiful it's almost as beautiful as my view from the hotel."

"I thought you'd like it."

"I just wish I had my drawing pad."

He smirked as he reached into the backseat again and pulled out a drawing pad and some pencils."I already got you covered."

She couldn't believe he had thought of this, "Wow what else do you have back there?"

Sasuke looked into the back, "Just two blankets I thought it be cooler if I kept pulling things out of the backseat than having to keep getting out to open the trunk. I also thought we could sit back there and you know relax….nothing else. I also have a couple of blankets."

"You….really thought about this didn't you?" He nodded. "It does look a little more comfortable back there…..but I think we only need one blanket."

He smirked at her boldness as the two got into the backseat. Hinata sat in between Sasuke's legs resting against his chest. He placed the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her as Hinata began to draw.

**~Tenten~**

Tenten pointed to a spot, "There is a good place, we can sit there."

Neji laid the blanket down for them to sit down and watch the firework show. They sat there silently for awhile till Neji said, "Talk about awkward. Is this how you are on all your dates?"

She gave him a punch on the arm, "This is not a date! This is just and outing to escape from boredom."

He rubbed him arm, "Oww way to hurt me both physically and emotionally."

She rolled his eyes, "I didn't know you had emotions. I thought you were the guy you pulled my pigtails, them when I cried about it you laughed at me."

He poked her hair buns, "Is that why you put them in theses buns?"

She patted her hair buns, "For your information this is a great look for me."

He shrugged, "I like it when it's down."

"Did you just compliment me?"

"Maybe…..anyway back to what you were saying before. I'm not the same guy I was when I was younger. I was just a kid back then. Besides you weren't all sweet an innocent. Don't think I forgot about the time you practically drowned me."

She gasped, "I DID NOT!"

He laughed, "Yes you did that time when we were eleven. It was my last summer here and your parents took us to the lake. You were crying and I went in to save you from the shark you swore you saw…."

She interrupted him, "THERE WAS A SHARK I SAW THE FIN AND THEN SOMETHING BRUSHED PAST MY LEG!"

Neji sighed, "Like I told you a million times that day sharks do not live in lakes. And then when I tried to save you, you freaked out and pushed me under the water and kept me there."

"I was trying to climb on your shoulders to get away from the shark!"

"THERE WAS NO SHARK!"

She crossed her arms, "I know what I saw! Besides….I ended up saving you remember? I gave you mouth to mouth recitation."

He laughed remembering her attempts to revive him when he was perfectly fine, "I wouldn't call that mouth to mouth. It was more like making out!"

"It was not and anyway you didn't have to scream 'ewwww' afterwards."

"What did you want from me it was my first kiss? I didn't know what else to do."

She blushed a little, "It was mine too…if it was a kiss which it wasn't. And if it was you're probable as bad you were back then."

"I was and still am and amazing kisser…it's you who wasn't that good of a kisser."

"I am a better kisser than you."

He rolled his eyes, Yeah right."

Tenten had to prove him wrong, "I'll show you I'm an amazing kisser." Tenten grabbed Neji's face in her hands and as soon as their lips touched the fireworks started. The two kissed as people around them were fascinated by the fireworks display.

**~Sakura~**

Sakura was walking off the dance floor laughing with Kin, "This was a great idea! I'm having a great time." Sakura was actually smiling for the first time in days. She had forgotten all about Kakashi and was focused on just having fun. She was so focused on fun she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry…"

Sakura looked up and her jaw dropped, as she saw a dropped dead gorgeous guy. He gave her a smile that made her knees week, "Hey no problem."

"I…..I….I am S-Sakura."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Hey Sakura, I'm Lee. Would you like to dance?"

She latched on to one of his muscle arms "Love too."

After a couple of songs the two sat down next to each other in a booth. Lee bought them some drinks after the waiter set them down. Lee turned to Sakura, "So what are you doing here tonight?"

"I needed a night out I am a counselor at Camp Kano."

Lee laughed "Of course you are, I am a counselor at Camp Tiku."

She gasped, "Camp Tiku they are our rivals. We play them every year for the camp Olympics."

"Yep and we so are going to beat you this year."

"What makes you so sure?"

Lee pointed to his arms, "You see these guns? There is nothing they can't do."

She sipped her drink thinking of herself in Lee's strong arms. "I bet….but your still going to lose."

"Well maybe we can discuss this over dinner sometime?"

"How about Friday?"

Lee gave her his winning smile again, "Sounds like a date."

She smiled back, "It sure is."

**~Ino~**

Ino had finished getting ready and she had to admit she did look hot. Her curled hair and smoky eyes looked great with the silver dress Naruto picked out."When she went downstairs she found a note from her father with some money. The note said he'd be saying at Megumi's.

She sighed and crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor. As she checked herself out in the mirror, Naruto came in. "It's not nice to enter people's home without knocking even if you have a key." Naruto was about to give her a smart remark when he got a good look at her. "What is it?"

He smirked, "Nothing you look great. This is defiantly going to work, let's go."

She grabbed her matching silver clutch purse and locked the door. "What's going to work?" Naruto opened the passenger side door of a black convertible with orange flames on it. "This is your car?"

"Yep I only take it out for special occasions and special ladies."

He helped her into the car before running over to the driver side. As he started driving she asked, "What did you mean when you said this is going to work?"

He grinned, "Well we are going to this party at one of the girl's I used to go out with. Let's just say it didn't end well. And you are the perfect girl to make her jealous."

"So you're using me?"

"Don't think of it like that." He turned on the music as they drove to the party. It was fully going when they got there. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, "Now play it cool and look hot."

She sighed, "I'll try." Lots of girls snickered and glared as they made their way through the party. Naruto high fived and introduced Ino to a lot of his friends. But she was more interested in all the girls giving her nasty looks. "I'm guessing you've dated a lot of girls here."

"Don't worry they are just jealous."

A dark haired boy ran up to Naruto, "Hey you're here we got a beer pong game going in the back. You in?"

He shook his head, "No I'm staying with my girl tonight." Naruto lead them into the kitchen and handed Ino a beer, "You drink?"

She didn't but she didn't want to look different so she took it, "Of course I do."

A group of Naruto's friends surrounded them, Ino was incredible nervous so she kept just nodding her head, smiling, and drinking her beer. She was sitting on the counter listening to them and every time she finished one someone handed her a fresh one. Naruto had noticed her beer consumption he whispered in her ear, "Ino don't you think you've had enough?"

She giggled, "I'm fine…I drink all the time!" Ino grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She whispered in his ears, "You know you aren't looking so bad yourself."

Naruto grinned and he rubbed her legs, "Thanks you're legs are amazing."

His friends laughed and yelled, "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

Ino was having fun at the party at didn't realize it was because she was pretty drunk. It was late when Naruto decided it was time to take the wobbly blonde home. Naruto had her piggyback from the car to her house and up to her bed room. She was giggling the whole time which made Naruto laugh. "You really don't drink do?"

Ino was rolling around on her bed, "What are you talking about?!"

He started opening her dresser draws, "Where are your pajamas?"

"Shouldn't you be trying to take my clothes off not put more on? I heard what they were saying about you at the party."

Naruto found some pajamas and placed them on Ino's lap, "Here change into that."

Ino stumbled towards the bathroom, "Fine."

It took her ten minutes to change when she came out she saw Naruto put a glass of water and a bucket by her bed. "I think that you're ok…if you need me I'll be next door."

Ino thought about sleeping alone in an empty house again, "Naruto wait!" She tried to run over to him but ended tripping and falling into his chest."

"Are you ok?"

She looked up at him, "Please stay with me tonight."


	9. Lessons Learned

Ino cringed as the afternoon light shined on her face. She groaned and covered her eyes as she heard a guy chuckle. She opened her eyes and saw she was laying on Naruto. She quickly sat up, "W-What are you doing here? Ohhh my head!" She put her head in her hands and groaned again.

Naruto shook his head and handed her a glass of water and aspirins, "Here take these it will help with your hangover."

She swallowed the aspirins, "I don't have a hangover, I don't drink."

"Yeah I figured that when you practically had sex with me at the party.

She gasped, "I DID NOT!" Ino looked around frantically, "We didn't do it did we?"

He grinned, "Not yet."

"Why are you here in my bed? Did you spend the night?" He nodded, "Why?"

"Because you asked me to."

Ino looked over at the clock seeing at it was one o'clock. "I can't believe I've over slept my father must have been confused to seeing you here."

He shrugged, "He hasn't come home yet."

"W-What? I can't believe he still isn't home."

Naruto saw the sad look in her eyes, "Hey stop that you are way too beautiful to ever have a sad look on your face."

She smiled, "Come on I just woke up I probable look horrible."

He shook his head, "You don't look bad at all and believe me I've had my share of horror cases. You think a girl is hot and you wake up the next morning next to her and she is so not."

Naruto sat up so she asked, "Are you leaving?"

He nodded, "Yeah…do you want me to stay?"

She did but wouldn't admit it to him but she was tired of being alone. "No! I just thought I be nice and cook us breakfast…..because you stayed with me. But if you have to go I don't care."

He thought for a moment, "Well I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time. So I'd love to have brunch with you."

She hides her smile as they walked down stairs to the kitchen, "Don't you cook at home?"

"Me? No way the only thing I can make is instant ramen. My godfather doesn't cook either he's a writer and is always on dates or looking at girls. He calls it research for his books."

"Dates huh? I see where you get your love of woman."

Naruto sat down at the table, "Do you need any help?"

She started pulling things out of the fridge, "No I can do this I cook for my mother all the time….it's kind of nice cooking for someone other than myself."

He put her feet up on the table, "Why don't you just admit it Ino? You like me."

"No I don't I'm not going to fall for you Naruto."

"That's what they all say at first. You have another month here and I predict you are going to like me."

**~Hinata~**

Sasuke walked her up to her hotel room, "I had a great time tonight Sasuke."

He smirked as they stood in front of the elevator, "Good I'm glad."

Hinata saw Sasuke was leaning in towards her she thought to herself. 'Is he going to kiss me?!' She was right Sasuke was leaning in to kiss her just as her lips were about to touch she heard load music coming from her room. "What is Hanabi doing?"

Hinata walked over and opened the door to see a party going on. "HANABI!"

Hanabi was sitting on the couch with her friends, "Hinata what are you doing home so early?"

"It's eleven and what are all these kids doing in our hotel room?"

Hanabi pulled Hinata back into the hall way, "It's just a little party relax." Hinata looked helplessly at Sasuke. "Please Hinata everyone is having a great time."

She shook her head, "Hanabi we can't have all these people in there without any supervision."

Hanabi groaned, "Fine then you and Sasuke can come and chaperon. Just please don't embarrass me."

Hanabi walked back into the party and Sasuke put his arm around Hinata, "It can't be that bad."

She sighed "How long can this party go on?" Hinata lead Sasuke to her bedroom where they found two preteens making out on her bed. "OUT YOU TWO NOW!" The two teens scrambled to get out of the room. She closed the door after them, "I'm going to kill Hanabi."

Sasuke sat down on a chair, "Come on she is just being a teenager haven't you ever thrown a wild party?"

"Of course not, Hanabi's the wild child. I'm the safe reliable one which is the only reason Hanabi was allowed to come here."

"You make it seem like you're boring." Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap, "Besides Hanabi doesn't have a boy alone in her room now does she?"

She blushed "I should hope not."

They laughed which helped Hinata relax, "So what should we do?"

He smirked, "I could think of a few things." He pulled her close and kissed her. He started to pull away but she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him back to kiss her. She loved kissing Sasuke and she wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

**~Sakura~**

Sakura was taking her kids to the lake for the swim race with a smile on her face. She was happier than she had been in days. And one head counselor noticed her new sunny personality, "Hey."

Sakura showed her kids to their bench before responding, "Hey what's up?"

"Just getting things set up for the race. You seem very happy today."

"Why wouldn't I be? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and it's the first day of the camp Olympics."

He gave her a strange look, "Uh huh well I'm glad to see you in a better mood."

She gasped ignoring what she said, "There he is."

He turned towards the direction she was looking, "Where is who?"She started waving at Lee who waved back. "You can't mean Lee?"

"You know him?"

"Of course I know him, everyone knows him. His father Gai runs Camp Tiku. You like him?"

She smiled thinking of the date they had, "Why wouldn't I? He is so dreamy!"

He shook his head, "He is not your type."

Her smiled faded, "How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "I know you."

"Well obviously you don't because he is good looking, nice, funny, and unlike some people here I think he likes me. That's what he told me on our date last Friday and he asked me out again for tonight!"

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, "Whatever if you have to use him to get over me than I'm cool with it."

She couldn't believe him, "How dare you?!" She reached out and pushed Kakashi into the lake before stomping off.

**~Tenten~**

Tenten was lying in bed with a thermometer in her mouth. It had been a week since her fireworks kiss with Neji. They didn't talk about it but things were different between them. Tenten couldn't figure out why Neji was acting so different. Her mother came in and took the thermometer out, "A hundred and one I think I should take you to the hospital."

Tenten shook her head, "No mom you and dad have to go meet the caterers for your party. I'll be fine."

"But sweetie we have a lot of things to take care of we will be out late."

"It's ok I'm not that sick." She saw her mother still was unsure. "Go mother now if I need you I'll call you."

Her mother sighed, "I will go but Riku is going to stay with you."

She nodded and tried to fall asleep being sick had taken a lot out of her. She woke up half an hour later to the sound of her name. She opened her eyes to see Neji standing there. He helped her sit up, "Sorry but you have to take your medicine."

"W-What are you doing here? Where is Riku?"

Neji unscrewed the cap of the medicine, "He had to work now here take these they will help your fever go down." She took the medication and sighed. "You hungry?"

She nodded, "A little bit."

He picked up a bowl from the table, "Here is some soup. Can you feed yourself?"

She wasn't used to him being so nice to her, "You don't have to be nice to be just because I'm sick. I'm sorry you had to be stuck here with me. I know this is the last place you'd want to be."

"Can you stop thinking I'm a gigantic ass hole? People change you know!"

She was taken by surprise by his anger, "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I'm trying to be nice to you and your being a bitch!"

"You don't have to be nice to me because I'm sick!"

He groaned, "FINE! And by the way your brother was going to come home from work but I offered to stay with you. I wanted to no one made me! You're the one that hasn't changed Tenten! You're still acting like you're a little kid!"

Tenten cringed when he slammed the door on the way out. "Great……what am I supposed to do now?"


	10. Are We Just Friends

Hinata woke up the next morning in the arms of a half naked Sasuke. She smiled and snuggled closer to Sasuke and he said "Morning."

She grinned loving the sound of his slightly groggy morning voice. "Good Morning, you know your cell phone go off a couple of times."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Twenty-two missed calls wow must have been in a deep sleep." Before he could look at who called him it rang, "Hello?"

The person on the on the phone was yelling so load she could hear him, "Where the hell are you?!"

Sasuke didn't seem fazed, "Chill Itachi I'm fine. I'm at still at Hinata's."

Itachi didn't seem too pleased with his answer, "You spent the night! Get your ass home now!"

"Fine I'm coming home I'll be right there." Sasuke hung up the phone and got out of bed.

"Sounds like you're in trouble."

He shrugged, "No big deal…..uh where's my shirt?"

She pointed to a corner, "You threw it over there. Will I see you again soon?"

Sasuke put his now wrinkly shirt on. "Yeah if Itachi doesn't ground me for life. Unfortunately he won't ground me from dinner on Friday. It's a dinner with my parents…..do you want to come?"

"Your parents? Um….ok." She was a little nervous about meeting his parents. She went over to open the door of her room and saw the mess that was there. "I'm going to kill Hanabi!"

Sasuke kissed her quickly on the lips, "I should get going before the blood bath starts. I had a great time I'll call you later."

She walked him the door, "See you later."

Hinata closed the door to see Hanabi standing there, "What?"

She crossed her arms, "Sasuke spent the night! I can't believe you did it with him on the first date!"

"Shut up Hanabi! Not that it's your business but we just made out. Now clean this place up."

"No way they have maids for this kind of stuff. I liked the old Hinata."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Hanabi I'm going back to sleep. This place better be clean when I wake up."

**~Sakura~**

Kin sat on her bed as she watched Sakura run around getting ready for her date. "Sakura you've been out with Lee every night for the past week and a half. I'm sure he doesn't care what you where he likes you. Where is he taking you tonight?"

Sakura was finishing brushing her hair, "A restaurant than a romantic walk around the lake." Just than the there was a knock at the door. "That must be my prince charming now." She opened the door to see Lee standing there she grabbed her purse, "Hey Lee I'm all ready to go."

Sakura and Lee walked a mile down the road to the restaurant. Sakura couldn't be happier to be with Lee. But her smile soon faded when they entered the restaurant and saw Kakashi standing there. He was with a woman who was arguing with the hostess. "Listen we've been waiting for ten minutes I'm hungry so seat us now!"

The hostess didn't seem too happy since the place was pretty crowded. "Ma'am like I told you before we don't have any tables for two at the moment. Now please step aside for people with bigger parties. I will call you when you're table is ready."

Sakura prayed Kakashi wouldn't see them and he might not have if Lee hadn't called out to him. "Kakashi it's nice to see you."

Kakashi nodded, "Hey you two on a date I see. Uh……..this is Anko."

Anko didn't look too pleased at first to meet them but that realized something. "Perfect pinky and bowl cut will join us. That makes four now seat us."

The hostess grabbed four menus and lead Anko towards a table. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "What Anko means is that we love it if you would join us."

Lee smiled, "We'd love too it would take forever to be seated."

Sakura grimed, "Yeah…..love too."

There were many awkward silences during dinner just as their food arrived Lee decided to start a conversation. "So Anko how'd you and Kakashi meet?"

Anko grinned, "Oh we are long time friends. I visit during the summer to make sure no girls are hitting on him. I mean he is a hot commodity at the camp."

Sakura almost choked on her food as Kakashi said, "Anko please stop."

"Oh don't be so shy. You should tell them that story you told me. Listen there is this counselor down at that camp has the hots for Kakashi."

"Anko you really need to stop."

She rolled her eyes, "Kakashi relax, it's funny this girl kept throwing herself at him. She even tried to kiss him. Is she trying to him arrested? Hey pinky you work at that camp do you know this Sakura girl?"

Lee dropped his fork, "SAKURA!"

Sakura couldn't just sit there anymore and she wasn't going to cry in front of them. "I-I'm n-not hungry anymore s-sorry." She got up and ran out of the restaurant and back to camp. It wasn't long before Lee caught up with her. "Please leave me alone L-Lee."

Lee was running by her side, "Is it true?!"

She decided to lie, "No it's just all really messed up…. I'm just very embarrassed."

"There is something you're not telling me."

"Lee please just leave me alone!" Sakura ran all the way back to camp. Sakura cried herself to sleep that night. At midnight she was woken up by someone tapping on the window next to her bed. She opened it to see Kakashi standing there. "What do you want?"

"Just come outside." She sighed before closing the window and putting on her slippers and Lee's sweatshirt that he had given to her. She snuck out of her cabin and hesitantly followed Kakashi as he walked into the woods. "I need to talk to you and if anyone caught us it would look bad."

They stopped not going too far, "I can't believe you told her. That was really wrong!"

He handed her the purse she had left at the restaurant. "I came to give you that back and to apologize."

She snatched her purse, "I don't accept you humiliated me and all I get is a sorry."

"Well I didn't even get an apology when you pushed me into the lake. That was kind of humiliating."

"It doesn't even compare. I will never forgive you for this!"

"You're being so overdramatic."

"And you're being a jerk and I hope I th…." In mid sentenced Kakashi grabbed Sakura and kissed her.

**~Ino~**

Ino looked around the movie theater nervously, "I can't believe you talked me into watching this horror flick."

Naruto laughed and put his arm around her, "Well if you don't want to watch the movie there are other things we can do."

She pushed him off, "I thought we already went over this in your car. This is not a date." During the movie Ino was jumping, screaming, shaking and she finally gave up and had Naruto hold her. After the movie they walked hand in hand to the restaurant. "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

Naruto grinned, "I could keep you company since your father has been gone. Where is he?"

Ino rolled her eyes as they sat down at their table, "He's on vacation with that….woman."

"You don't like her do you?"

"She sucks she's just after his money. And since my father expresses his feeling with money she's in luck."

He put down his menu, "Well I'm sure he feels guilty for leaving you. And how much is guilt worth is his book?"

"Well the longer he is away the more money he gives. I never expected to make money on my summer vacation without working. This time he just left me a credit card guess he couldn't think of a price for two weeks of abandonment."

"Well looks like dinners on you." When she didn't laugh at his joke he knew something was wrong. "Hey Ino I was just kidding. But hey good thing you have been spending a lot of time with me."

He was right Naruto had been over a lot and she was starting to wonder why. "Aren't your girlfriends going to get jealous?"

He just shrugged, "Maybe but you're just a friend. Besides I know what it's like to be alone I don't like it."

Ino didn't know why she was so upset. 'Of course he thinks of me as just a friend. You've seen the girls he brings home Ino you've got nothing on them. But I want him…..did I just say? Do I really like Naruto? Oh boy what did I get myself into?'

Ino pretended to be ok all through dinner. Naruto took her home and walked her to the door "I had a good time tonight Naruto and I…"She decided just to go for it and lean in to kiss him.

He pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you don't you like that?"

"You sure about this?" She nodded slowly and Naruto grabbed her and the two started kissing again. Naruto reached behind her and opened her door. Ino pulled Naruto into her house and to her couch. They were making out on her couch, when he pulled away again. "I have to go."

"What?"

He jumped off the couch, "I have to go…sorry!"

Ino yelled, "Naruto!" He didn't stop he ran right out of her house.

**~Tenten~**

It took Tenten a week to get better and in that time she was confided to bed. She asked for Neji but he was barely ever home. That night she got out of bed and waited for Neji to come home. It was half past midnight when Neji walked through the door. "Neji you're finally home! Where were you it's late?"

He shrugged, "Out….night."

"Neji wait I'm sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me. I was wrong I know that ok?"

He stopped walking, "Why were you like that?"

She was embarrassed to say this, "I didn't think you could change. But I really like that you've changed. I thought this summer was going to suck but then you showed up….and you're like my only friend here. And with this stupid renewal of the vows I'm going to need to be with someone who is not completely nuts."

He walked over to her, "So you need a friend….just a friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

He leaned in a kissed her softly, "You figure it out good night Tenten."

He smirked and gave her a wink as he walked away. Tenten smiled, "This summer just got interesting."


	11. Truths

Sakura was waiting impatiently in her cabin for Kin to fall asleep. As she sat there she thought back to last week's event.

_**~Flashback~**_

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and kissed her. She quickly pushed him away, "What are you doing? You're kissing me now?!"

He placed a finger to his lips, "Sssssh someone will hear you."

"I can't believe you!" She tried walking away but Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Wait a second Sakura first you are all hot for me and now your cold?"

"You weren't into me."

He threw his hands in the air, "Of course I was interested! But you are a co-worker and also a minor! I'm ten years older than you."

She crossed her arms, "What's different now?"

"Nothing I'm just tired of fighting you. If you still want to do this we have to keep it quiet."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Of-f c-course."

Kakashi sighed and pulled Sakura into a hug, "Good."

_**~End Flashback~**_

Sakura looked over and saw Kin was fast asleep. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt, slipped on her flip flops and snuck out of her cabin and over to Kakashi's. Once she got there Kakashi quickly pulled her inside. "You're late."

She pulled down her hood, "Sorry but Kin took forever to fall asleep. Besides why am I the one that has to always sneak out."

He closed all the curtains, "It's just easier this way."

She sat down on Kakashi's bed, "You're just lazy. Oh before I forget Kin is going to chaperone the campfire for me tomorrow night."

"I thought you were assigned the campfire."

"I switched with her because I have a date with Lee."

"LEE? You're still seeing Lee?"

She shrugged she didn't know why he seemed upset. "Of course I am. You told me that we weren't serious besides you had dinner with Anko last night."

He sat down next to her on her bed, "It's not the same."

"Yes it is, now you told me not to take things to seriously. Dating Lee will make sure that happens."

"Fine."

She wrapped her arms around him, "Now can we stop arguing you have me for only an hour before I go back to my cabin."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Well I better make good use of my time."

**~Hinata~**

Hinata raced to the restaurant in her sparkly black bubble dress and her hair in a loose bun. Sasuke was waiting for her outside the restaurant. "Finally my parents are already inside with Itachi."

Hinata didn't like the tone in Sasuke's voice, "S-Sorry I got lost."

He opened the door for her, "It's ok I just really wish we didn't have to eat with them."

"Why are you so upset about eating with your parents?"

Sasuke lead her through the restaurant, "You'll see." He stopped in front of a table of three people. "Hinata this is my mother Mikoto, father Fugaku and brother Itachi."

His mother smiled, "So you're the girl that Sasuke spends all his time with?"

She blushed at the comment as she sat down at the table. "Y-Yeah."

"I'm sure Karin wouldn't like that?" Her mother laughed at her own joke which was lost on Hinata.

"W-Who's K-Karin?"

"Sasuke's girlfriend back home of course."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing but decided to pretend like she was ok. She looked over at Sasuke who was avoiding her, "Of course."

Sasuke only response to his mother was, "Hinata it's just a good friend."

Hinata pretended to be ok for the rest of dinner when it was over Sasuke's father asked him to have a talk with him and his mother outside. Leaving Hinata alone with a smirking Itachi, "You're fucking my brother aren't you?"

"N-NO!"

He actually looked surprised, "Really? Wow I'm shocked, anyway Hinata you seem like a nice girl. So I'm going to give you some advice. Stay away from my brother unless you want your heart broken."

"So he really does have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah they've been dating for over a year now."

All she could say was, "Wow." Itachi walked her out to meet Sasuke.

Sasuke waited for his parents to and Itachi to leave in their car before saying anything to her. "So you want to hang out at your place or we can go out somewhere."

It took her a moment to drum up every ounce of courage in her body, "N-No…I don't w-want to g-go anywhere with you."

"Why?"

"Are you s-serious? You have a girlfriend! H-How could you not tell me?"

He shook his head, "It's no big deal. I'm not really with her………………………..it's complicated. I didn't think it was important so I didn't tell you."

Hinata tried to stay calm but it wasn't working. She felt like a huge idiot and was so embarrassed the next few worlds just spilled out of her mouth. "I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again." Hinata turned around and raced away from Sasuke as fast as she could.

_**~Tenten~**_

Tenten was racing towards the dress shop with Neji fast on her heels. "I told you we didn't have time for that fifth game of basketball."

Neji just chuckled, "We were tied two games apiece we had to break the tie. Which I did when I won the game seven to five thank you very much."

She hid her smile she and Neji had been spending a lot of time together. They didn't mention the kiss but Tenten thought about it constantly. "I let you win. Now hurry up if I miss this dress fitting mom will kill me."

"Is this going to take long? I don't want to be late for the movies."

"I thought we were going to dinner."

"We are after the movie, by the way are we still going to the arcade tomorrow?"

"Yes and I'm going to kick your ass at air hockey!"

They got the dress shop and Neji held the door open for her, "Yeah we'll see about that."

The dress shop owner was a friend of the family named Carrie and recognized Tenten immediately. "Tenten look at you! I can't believe how fast you've grown up. Now into the dressing room your dress is all ready."

Carrie put her arm around Tenten and brought her to the back. When Tenten was behind the curtain Carrie asked, "So is that your boyfriend out there? He is really handsome, you picked a winner."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Are you sure? He likes you I can tell."

Tenten decided t ignore the comment and decide to just focus on the dress. She starred at the dress bag afraid to see the dress her mother picked out. She slowly unzipped the bag to see a light blue strapless short dress, with a little white sash around the middle. She was surprised her mother actually picked this out for her. She stepped out of the dressing room as Carrie gasped. "You look gorgeous. Come on to the mirrors it has better lighting there."

Tenten followed Carrie to the mirrors where Neji was now sitting. "Well mister what do you think?"

Neji looked up, "You look……..like a girl."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

When she looked at herself in the mirror she could have sworn she caught Neji checking her out. Carrie had just finished pinning the dress when she heard her cell phone ring. She ran to the dressing room to get it, "Hello?"

On the other line was Ino, "Finally! I thought you fell off the face of the earth!"

Tenten had been missing in action from her friends lately. "I'm sorry I've just been really busy. Neji and I…."

Ino groaned loudly, "Neji! Not you too first it's Sakura who has two not one but two guys! Then Hinata is like I can't talk I have to see Sasuke. And now you are all about Neji. What is it with you three and boys?"

"What about Naruto? Hinata told me you really liked him but didn't want to admit it."

"Well she was wrong, so wrong! Besides he's been gone for a week with his godfather. He…..didn't even say goodbye."

Tenten could tell something was up, "There is something you're not telling me."

She sighed, "I kind of sort of…..made out with him."

"INO!"

"I know it was wrong and he left in the middle of it. He just said he couldn't do it, and I don't know why. I mean he makes out with almost every other girl he meets and can't with me. Is something wrong with me?"

Tenten cradled the phone in between her ear and shoulder as she changed out of the dress. "No of course not….maybe you should ask him. I know it'll be hard but I know you. You're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't know."

Ino knew she was right just than she heard a car pull up she peaked out her window to see Naruto get out of the car with his godfather. She sarcastically said, "Lucky me he just got home."

"He must have known you need him."

Just than outside the dressing room Neji yelled, "Hurry up Tenten we are going to miss the previews!"

Tenten yelled back, "Wait a minute you are so freaking impatient!"

"And you're freaking slow!"

"Just shut up and go wait for me at the front of the store!" She could tell Neji was rolling his eyes as she stomped away. "Sorry about that Ino."

Ino giggled, "You two so like each other. You've got that whole love hate relationship. I'm surprised you two haven't made out already."

Tenten hadn't told anyone of her friends about the kisses, "Y-Yeah."

She gasped, "YOU DID! YOU KISSED NEJI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"S-Sorry got to go…I'll call you later."

"You better and I want all the details."

_**~Ino~**_

Ino hung up her phone with Tenten and peaked out her window again Naruto had already entered the house. "What am I going to do?" Before she could have a second to think she heard Naruto call her name.

She took a deep breath before walking out to her balcony. "H-Hi."

He had gotten a tan while he was away and standing there in his jeans and tight black tee made Ino's mouth water. "Hey……how've you been?"

She hated the fact that he was talking to her like just a regular neighbor, "How've I been? You were gone for a week not a year!"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok since I didn't see your father's car in the drive way."

She crossed her arms and looked away, "Yes I'm all right."

"Ok then."

He started to turn around when she said, "Is that it? You're going to pretend you didn't walk out of my house after kissing me?"

She could tell he was hoping she would never mention that. "It's complicated, forget about it."

"No! Do you take pity on me Naruto?! I don't need your pity!"

He turned around to face her, "I don't pity you how could you think I do that?!"

"Then what is it? You make out with every other girls but why not me?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT LIKE THEM OK! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Naruto walked into his room and slammed his balcony door.

Ino couldn't believe him, "He doesn't want to see me that's just fine. I am done with Naruto!"


	12. Summer Loving

**~Tenten~**

Tenten groggily yawned and stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her mother smiled, "You and Neji have another late night?"

Tenten nodded slowly as she reached out and poured herself some orange juice. "Yeah we went to that new arcade and played laser tag."

She placed a plate of food in front of her daughter, "You two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

She took a bite of toast, "It's better than staying cooped up in here all summer."

Her mother smiled knowing there was something more, "Uh huh. Well anyway your father and I were talking and we think that it would be nice if the whole wedding party would dance the waltz with us at the reception."

Tenten immediately became annoyed, "I don't know the waltz mom."

"I know that. That's why you are going to take lessons."

"Come on Mom I don't want to spend my summer vacation in some stupid dance studio."

She grinned, "Well lucky for you I found you a teacher that will teach you right here in the house."

Just then Neji walked into the kitchen and smiled at Tenten, "Morning."

She tried to hide her smile, "Morning."

Her mother placed a plate of food in front of Neji and patted his back, "And here is your teacher now."

Tenten's mouth dropped, "You're going to teach me how to dance?" Neji just shrugged and nodded. Later that day Tenten was sitting on her bed when Neji walked in. "Ever heard of knocking."

He just rolled his eyes, "It's time for our first lesson lets go."

He turned around and walked out of the room with Tenten following him. He walked down to the basement which her parents converted into a den. All the furniture was moved out of the way to make room for them to dance. He stood in the middle and motioned for her to stand in front of him. "Wait you really know how to dance."

"Yes now I don't have all day."

She was a little confused, "O…K….."

Neji placed one of her hands on his shoulder and took the other in his hand. "Just follow my lead."

~Four hours later~

Neji winced as Tenten stepped on his foot for the hundredth time that afternoon. She let go of his hand, "Forget it I'll just tell Mom to forget the dance."

He shook his head, "No you can't do that. Besides you can't expect to be great at something right away."

Tenten sighed and sat down on the floor. "This is frustrating because I have two left feet how'd you get so good."

He sat next to her, "First off I'm good at everything, and secondly when I was younger Mom made me take dance lessons. I hated it at first but it actually helped me in sports who knew? Now come on we will try something easy. I'll dip you."

He took her in his arms, "What's dip?" Neji answered by trying to dip her but just ended up falling on top of her. "Owe you dropped me!"

"It's not my fault you made me slip besides you're too heavy."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?!"

He didn't mean too, "No it's just..."

She tried to push him off her, "I can't believe you called me fat! You are just so mphm….."

She was muffled by Neji's lips on hers he mumbled against her lips, "You argue too much."

Tenten was in no mood to argue anymore she had wanted to kiss Neji again for the longest time. Although she never admit it but she thought about it a lot and was pleased to put her arms around Neji's neck and kissing him back.

**~Hinata~**

Hinata ignored the load knock on her door. After knocking for over a minute Hanabi entered the room seeing her sister hiding under the covers. "Hinata come on you've been in bed for a week. Sasuke stopped by school again hopping you would come and pick me up. He sent you something….again."

Hinata peaked out from the blanket to see the gift bad in Hanabi's hand. "I don't want it."

"You didn't want the flowers, the chocolates, the stuffed animals or the jewelry but I'm not going to take this gift back to him so take it." She tossed the gift to her sister.

Hinata reached into the bag and pulled out the picture frame that was inside. Inside the frame were two pictures one of her and Sasuke acting goofy and making faces for the camera and one where he was giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata barely recognized herself in the picture, "I was so different when I was with him."

Hanabi sat on the edge of her bed, "That's not such a bad thing…well you were kind of bitchy but you finally loosened up and had fun."

She was a little insulted, "I have fun you make me sound so boring."

"That's not what I meant but you know what I mean you weren't so self-conscious and were able to have more fun is that better?" Hinata nodded slowly and looked down at the picture. "I heard it was all a misunderstanding maybe you should talk to him."

She reached for her phone, "Fine I'll call him."

Hanabi stood up, "Save your minutes he is sitting in the living room."

"WHAT?! HANABI!"

"He seemed really upset. I couldn't just leave him at school so just go talk to him….but first fix your hair."

Hinata caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was shocked and how she looked. She immediately tried to make herself look presentable before going out to see Sasuke. He stood up immediately, "Hey."

"Hi…." She turned to Hanabi. "Can you please leave us alone?"

She groaned, "Fine I'll be in the kitchen….eavesdropping if you need me."

Once she left Sasuke took a step towards her, "Just let me explain technically I have a girlfriend but we are on break for the summer. But at the end of the summer we intended to…"

She was confused, "Intended to what?"

He took a deep breath, "To get back together."

Even though she was expecting an answer like that she was still surprised. "So what was I? Just some summer fling?"

He shrugged, "It's not like that we were serious or anything." Her silence made Sasuke nervous, "I wasn't even planning on seeing anyone else this summer but then I met you and I…"

She couldn't even look at him, "You could what have your fun and then never talk to me again."

"That's not what I meant Hinata…"

She put her hand up, "Forget it…is that it?"

"No but I have a feeling you're not going to listen to me anymore."

"That's correct."

He sighed as she walked him to the door, "You know I meant what I said I wasn't planning on seeing anyone this summer. But I guess you can't plan when you meet someone. I'm sorry if I hurt you bye Hinata."

Once the door closed Hanabi appeared from the kitchen, "You know he sounds really sorry and he really does like you. A guy doesn't go through all of this for someone he doesn't at least care about."

Hinata didn't know what to say she just went back and locked herself in her room.

**~Sakura~**

Sakura rocked back and forth on her bed waiting for Kin to fall asleep as she had been doing every night. Kin groaned and sat up, "Would you stop watching me it's creepy?! If you want to go see Kakashi go see him. I'm tired of you watching me until fall asleep."

Sakura was taken off guard by her comment, "W-What are you talking about?"

She just rolled her eyes, "I know you sneak out every night to see Kakashi and do whatever it is that you do. And don't try to lie to me because I know that's what you are doing I followed you one night and saw you go into his cabin."

"Kin you don't understand. Please d-"

She shook her head, "I'm not going to tell anyone. He is a good boss but you're stupid to think that you two have an actual relationship. You had a chance with Lee before you dumped him."

She couldn't believe this, "How did you know about Lee?"

"I'm your roommate and you're not very sneaky! I'm just telling you whatever you are doing is going to end once summer camp does."

"You're wrong Kakashi cares about me."

Kin sighed, "Sure he does good night Sakura."

Sakura slammed the door of the cabin as she left. She was still mad when Kakashi let her into his cabin. "What's wrong with you?"

She shrugged and kissed his cheek, "Nothing just girl stuff. What are you doing?"

He walked to his desk and sat back down, "I was just working on some paper work. It's going to take me awhile."

She sat down on his bed, "But I can't stay that long."

"We'll make out in awhile relax."

She was upset again at his assumption, "I don't want to make out I want to talk. What makes you think I want to hook up all the time?"

He didn't even look up from his work, "Because all we do his hook up."

"Well that's because you can't take me on dates because we can't be seen in public."

He turned around in his chair, "What are you talking ab-? He was interrupted by a load knock on the door they both froze.

A load voice came from behind the door, "KAKASHI LET ME IN!!!"

Kakashi jumped up, "ANKO?!"

"Who else would it be hurry up?"

Kakashi opened his closet door and motioned for Sakura to get in and be quite as he opened the door. Anko immediately threw her arms around him and started kissing him. Sakura watched from the crack in the door with disgust. Kakashi pulled away, "Hey you…lets go for a walk."

It was Anko's turn to look disgusted, "A walk but I want to…"

"Yes but first I have to….do bed checks."

"Bed checks?"

'Yeah you know make sure no one is sneaking around and getting hurt."

She rolled her eyes, "Who'd be stupid enough to do that?"

Kakashi looked back once again at the closet before leaving the cabin with Anko. Sakura waited for a moment before exiting the closet. She was fuming over Anko's sudden appearance she took out her frustrations when she kicked Kakashi desks shuffling his papers around. That's when she saw her name on one of the documents. She picked up the paper, "Determination? HE'S FIRING ME?!!"

**~Ino~**

Ino had been waiting for not so patiently all week to see Naruto and talk to him. He hadn't returned any of her phone calls or was seen leaving his house since the day he ran out of her house after kissing her. "Why hasn't he been out with one of his hoochies? Is he sick or something?" Ino was pacing her move she need to see Naruto she just needed to figure out a way. That's when she saw the curtains move in Naruto's bedroom. "He's home!" She tried calling his cell and once again he didn't pick up. "How dare he?!"

Ino was determined to see Naruto and it was in that moment she remembered the time Naruto jumped from his balcony to hers. She quickly made up her mind and took three big steps back before running and jumping off her balcony her foot landed for a split second before she twisted it. Ino slipped off Naruto's railing and quickly grabbed on to it with her hand. "HELP!!!" Ino was hanging for dear life praying someone who see or hear her, "HELP!!!"

That's when Naruto's balcony door swung open, "Ino? What are you doing?!"

"I'm about to fall that's what I'm dong. Help me!!!"

Naruto sighed and reached over grabbing her arm, "Hold on to me with your other arm." When she did Naruto effortlessly pulled Ino to safety he held her bridal style in his arms. "Did you hurt anything?"

She pointed to her ankle, "I think I twisted it."

He brought her into his room and placed her onto her bed, and went to get a first aid kit. Naruto looked very angry as he inspected her ankle,"You could have killed yourself what were you thinking?!"

"Well you did it!"

"There are a lot of things that I do that you shouldn't do." He wrapped up her ankle, "Do you think you could walk? Or do you want me to carry you home."

Ino noticed that Naruto barely looked at her "I want to talk to you." He decided for her and picked her up and started to walk out of his room. "Naruto put me down I want to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is I need to know why you walked out on me? Am I a bad kisser?"

Naruto didn't answer he just kept walking to Ino's door and opened it, "You really shouldn't keep your front door unlocked anyone can just walk in."

She sighed, "Or out."

Naruto placed her gently on the couch, "Do you want me to call your Dad or can you make it around by yourself?"

"I want you to answer my questions. Why can you make out with every other girl on the planet but me?"

At this point he seemed aggravated, "MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT LIKE EVERY OTHER GIRL!"

Ino starred at him for a second before getting angrier, "That's it you actually like me! Are you serious?!"

He shook his head, "I don't like you."

"Yes you do you can't even look at me when you say you don't admit it!"

He just stared at the floor before looking up at her, "I don't like you Ino….I've got to go."

And once again Naruto walked out her front door leaving Ino alone on her couch.


	13. It's Almost Over

**~Sakura~**

Kakashi had been busy all week with camp activities so Sakura hadn't been given any chance to see Kakashi until late Friday night and she had a lot to say to him when she walked through her front door. Before she could say a word Kakashi spoke, "I need to talk to you about something."

She sat down on his bed, "Me first." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper she found on the desk. "Camp is over in a week why are you firing me now?!"

He looked shock, "Where did you get that?!"

"On your desk!"

"You went through my things?!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's so not the point!!"

"Wow real mature answer if you bothered to actually read the paper you would see that it was dated over a month ago. That was when you were practically stalking me."

Her jaw dropped, "Stalking you!"

"That came out wrong we just need to calm down things are getting out of hand."

But Sakura was unwilling to calm down, "So what you were just going to free me to get rid of me?"

He shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do you wouldn't take no for an answer. And what does it matter no anyway I didn't you're still here." She threw the paper down on the floor unwilling to look at him he was treating her like a child. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke again, "Listen there is something I need to tell you and it's really important."

Sakura responded sarcastically, "What are you getting married?" She looked over to see him nodding in agreement. "What?"

"I'm getting married…to Anko she's pregnant."

"So you're only marrying her because she is pregnant?"

"Not entirely I do care for her a lot and we are going to be engaged for awhile to see how we work as an actually couple but before the baby is born we'll get married."

She knew she shouldn't ask this question but she knew she had to ask it. "What about me?"

He looked confused, "What about you? Like you said Camp is ending soon….and it's not like I was going to see you after it ended anyway."

This shocked her, "We weren't?"

"Sakura? Did you honestly think that we were in a real relationship?"

"I thought….you said you liked me…"

He reached for her hand, "I do Sakura but you and I can never be in a real relationship you do know that right? I am older then you this is illegal I don't know why I even started this in the first place."

Sakura wouldn't cry in front of him so she held her tears back, "S-So you're basically dumping me?"

"Sakura I…"

She stood up, "Forget it I get it we were just fooling around nothing more."

He grabbed her arm, "Another place and time I…"

"I GOT IT OK! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She pulled away from him and stormed out of Kakashi's cabin and cried all the way back to her cabin.

**~Hinata~**

Hinata stood in front of the mirror fixing the white summer dress she picked out for the night. Hanabi walked in, "Hinata have you seen…wow you look great."

Hinata smiled and turned around, "Really?"

"Yeah I mean for the past week you've been in nothing but your pajamas. I'm glad to see you dressed and smiling."

"Well it's a special occasion it's not every night you see your little sister in her first play. Are you nervous?"

Hanabi took a deep breath, "Yes very I just need to find my necklace and I can head down to the theater."

"It's on the living room table."

"Ok by the way I saved you a seat in the front row so don't be late."

"I won't go on before you are late!!"

An hour later Hinata was being shown her seat at the theater there were two reserved signs on two seats in the front row. Hinata took the sign off one and sat down wondering who the other was for it didn't take long for her to get an answer when Sasuke sat down next to her. She couldn't believe it, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I was invited by Hanabi."

Hinata mentally cursed her sister, "Figures she would do this to me she knows I won't leave."

"I guess….you do look nice tonight."

"Sasuke please no words or flowers are going to get me to forgive you."

He looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hand, "These are for Hanabi not for you."

She immediately turned pink, "I….I…'

He smirked and reached into his bag and pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her, "Here to match your cheeks. You really think I'd forget about you."

Hinata was happy that the theater lights dimmed so he couldn't see the smile on her face. Hinata was amazed on how well her sister did in the play. Hinata, Sasuke and many others in the audience gave her a standing ovation at the end. Hinata and Sasuke waited patiently in silence for Hanabi to come out, Hinata immediately hugged her. "Hanabi you were amazing!"

Sasuke handed Hanabi the flowers,"Yeah you were and I got the whole things on tape like you asked."

Hanabi smelled her flowers, "Sasuke they are beautiful thank you. So do you mind if I go to the cast party instead of going to dinner with you Hinata?"

"Yeah sure go have fun. I'll see you at home by ten…" Hinata saw the look on Hanabi's face, "Fine eleven thirty but not a minute later."

Hanabi hugged her sister tightly, "Thank you see you later!"

Once Hanabi ran off to her friends Sasuke took a deep breath, "Listen Hinata I need to tell you something and if I don't do it now I'll mess it up. I don't have a girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her a week ago."

"Really? Why?"

He shook his head, "Why do you think?"

Hinata pointed to herself, "Y-You broke up with her because of me?"

"I was right when I said you can't plan when you meet someone. I was really angry when Karin wanted to go on a break and when I met you I didn't think anything would happen between us. I fought it but I couldn't and I gave in. I know I should have told you but the more we hung out the more I liked you. And if I told you I knew you'd get mad at me and I guess never want to see me again…which is what happened. And I wanted to break up with Karin but that's not something you do over the phone."

"So what did you do?"

"After that day I went to your hotel room to talk to you I went back home. I wasn't coming back but I Hanabi called and begged me to come to her play. And told me how much you liked me and how did she put it? I'd be the stupidest guy in the world if I let you go. She was right so I came back so what do you say?"

She thought to herself for a moment, she would be leaving to go home soon. Did she really want to leave things off on a bad note with Sasuke? "I say you have a lot more explaining to do but I'm pretty sure you can do that over dinner."

He smirked and put his arm around her shoulders, "Let's get out of here."

**~Ino~**

Ino had spent another week without seeing Naruto and to make it worse her father and Megumi were frolicking around the house kissing and giggling like school kids. She felt something was wrong when her father called her downstairs. "Yeah Dad?"

He was sitting at the kitchen table with his arms wrapped around Megumi, "Ino we have some news for you."

Ino immediately became nervous, "What's going on?"

"Well I'm just going to say it. I asked Megumi to marry me and she said yes. Isn't that great?!"

She stood there in shock her knees felt weak, "M-Married?"

Megumi smiled and showed the gigantic rock on her finger, "Isn't it great cost your father a fortune but I'm worth it."

Her father kissed Megumi on the cheek, "Aren't you happy Ino?"

Ino couldn't help herself this was the tip of the iceberg, "NO! HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN MY PITFUL EXUSE FOR A FATHER IS MARRYING THIS GOLD DIGGER?!!"

"Ino watch your mouth Megumi is going to be your new step mother."

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS YOU BARELY KNOW HER?!"

Her father's happy expression had faded, "I SPEND EVERY MOMENT I CAN WITH MEGUMI I KNOW PLENTY ABOUT HER!"

Ino was in tears now, "OF YOU SPEND ALL YOUR TIME WITH HER BUT WHAT ABOUT ME I CAME TO SPEND THE SUMMER WITH YOU NOT YOUR FREAKING MONEY! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE FATHER I AM GOING HOME! I HATE YOU!!!!"

Ino ran up the stairs and slammed her door behind her. Two hours later her father was knocking on her door, "Ino we need to talk I think we've had enough time to cool down." He was greeted with silence. "Ino come on don't be like this." He opened the door to see and empty bedroom, "Ino?!" After searching the whole house he saw Naruto pulling into his driveway. He ran out, "Naruto Ino is gone!"

Naruto was shocked, "What do you mean she is gone?"

"She has runaway I don't know where she is! I called her mother but she wasn't home and I don't know any of her friends back home. Her cell phone is off and you're the only person she has been with since she's been here."

"Ok calm down you stay home in case she comes back I'll search around town." Naruto got back in his car and drove off. He returned several hours later empty handed. He went into Ino's father's house. "I'm sorry I couldn't find her I checked everywhere."

Ino's father looked terrible although Megumi was happy still looking at her ring. "It's ok Naruto I called the police but they said I have to wait forty eight hours. Go home and get some rest."

Naruto sighed and went to his house; his godfather was gone for the weekend so he was all alone. He walked into his room and was shocked to find Ino sitting on his bed. "You've been here the entire time! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?!"

She whipped some tears away, "You were looking for me?"

"Of course I was I thought someone hurt you why'd you run away?"

"He is marrying that woman he doesn't care that I hate her. He doesn't care about me at all."

He sat down next to her on his bed, "He cares you should see him he is a mess. You should go talk to him."

She sniffled, "No I refuse to go back there! I'll just catch the first flight tomorrow."

He put his arm around her and held her close, "You jumped from the balcony didn't you?"

"I made it this time. I had to get away and this was the only place I wanted to be."

He knew the answer but asked, "Why is that?"

She was still crying as she said, "I know you don't like me but I like you. You're the only thing that kept me here this summer."

Naruto sighed and kissed her forehead, "I figured you did why don't you get some rest. We'll figure everything out in the morning…..I hope."

**~Tenten~**

Tenten sat in the beauty salon chair counting the seconds until she was free. Her mother saw the sad look on her face, "Tenten you should be happy today is my wedding day."

"Mom you renewing your vows and I am happy it's just I'm not used to all this makeup and hair spray."

"You are going to look beautiful."

Tenten sighed, "I hope so."

A man wearing a tight leather pants and white tank top with a sole patch walked over to her, "You're Tenten? Look at you you've got wonderful cheek bones let's get to work. I am Renaldo and I will take you from your little tomboy look to a pretty princess are you ready?"

"I guess…"

"Good!!"

Tenten was surprised on how nice Renaldo was, "So Tenten do you have a boyfriend?"

She immediately thought of Neji but wondered if you really called him her boyfriend, "Not really…"

Her mother who was walking by laughed, "Don't believe her she has a boyfriend named Neji."

"MOM!"

Renaldo smiled, "So Neji huh? Is he good looking?" Tenten was silent. "Oh come on we are all girls here." Tenten laughed as she pulled out her phone and showed him a picture. "Oh honey he is gorgeous look at those eyes and that hair. You are one lucky girl."

Tenten smiled as she looked at Neji's photo, "I guess I am."

Two hours later Renaldo smiled, "Are you ready Tenten?" Before she could answer he spun her around to face the mirror.

Tenten hardly recognized herself with the makeup and the curly hair. She had to admit she did look good, "Renaldo you're like a miracle worker."

"It was nothing just bringing out your natural beauty. Now go get your boy and have a great time."

The renewal ceremony was beautiful every time she'd look out in the audience she caught Neji's eyes. At the reception as she danced with Riku he remarked, "Wow you can actually dance."

She shrugged, "It's all thanks to Neji."

"Well seems like you didn't have the traumatic summer you thought you would."

"Oh come on I wasn't that bad was I?"

He nodded, "You were the epitome of a drama queen. But I'm glad to see you happy."

Tenten went on to dance with other family member and eating the great food her parents had catered. Finally she had some free time and she knew who she wanted to see. He was sitting at his table all by himself. "Hey stranger!"

He smirked, "Hey yourself."

Tenten took a seat next to him, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah your parents throw one hell of a party. I just realized how weird it's going to be when I go back home and your family isn't there." It that spilt second it hit Tenten that Neji was leaving soon and a rush of emotions ran through he. Thinking of not seeing everyday made her heart ache. Neji noticed the sudden change in her mood. "Are you ok?"

"I…. I…." She couldn't believe what was happening she was actually tearing up.

This not only surprised her but also Neji. "Are you crying?"

"N-No…" She felt the tears start to fall, "I've got to go."

Tenten walked quickly out of the reception hall trying no tot make a scene. Ten minutes later Neji found her sitting alone by the fountain in the garden. "Here you are." Tenten wouldn't look up from the water or say a word. "I brought you a piece of cake I know you love cake." He waved the cake under her nose as he sat next to her. "Come on Tenten you've been talking about this cake all week."

He was right she had been waiting for this cake so she took it but wouldn't talk to him. As they ate silently side by side Tenten looked around at the beautiful flowers the trees with the stream of lights in them and the clear blue water in the fountain reflecting the starry night sky up above. She thought of how this romantic setting was totally wasted on her. She finally brought herself to look up at Neji and remarked to herself how good he looked in his tuxedo. She knew she shouldn't but she desperately needed to know, "Neji? When you leave are you going to…um going to…."

He finished her sentence, "Am I going to miss you?" She nodded slowly. "So is that why you cried? You don't want me to go do you?"

"I d-didn't say that…" Tenten felt her eyes tearing up again.

"Why can't you admit you have feelings for me?"

"B-Because it's not like me….I'm not that type of girl."

He shook his head, "I don't understand."

She sighed, "I'm not the type of girl who wears dresses, does her hair nice, or wears a lot of makeup."

"And you think that's the kind of girl I want you. I just wish you'd be honest with me and let me know how you're feeling."

She couldn't get a single word out, 'I can't Neji I just can't."

He shook his head and got up "Figures I don't get you seem like you like me but you won't admit it. I just don't get you!"

"Neji!" She called out to him but he just walked away from her. "Neji!"


	14. Boyfriends

**~Ino~**

Ino woke up to the sweet smell of breakfast she opened up her eyes to see Naruto standing over her with a tray of food. "You cooked?"

He shook his head, "I can only cook ramen I ordered this in slide over."

Ino sat up and slid over in Naruto's bed as he sat next to her placing the tray over her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "I'm still angry I think I'm going to go back home today."

"You can't do that. You have to talk to your dad if you go home angry it will only make things worse. If you want I can go with you. I won't leave your side I promise besides he already knows that you are here."

"You told him!"

"I had to he was really worried you didn't see how upset he was. I had to tell him. Just relax and eat your breakfast."

When the finished eating Ino cleaned herself up in Naruto's bathroom. He hadn't mentioned her admitting she like him. She was wondered if he would mention it at all. When they got to front door she hesitated to open it, so Naruto grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's ok I told you I won't leave your side now go in."

Still holding on to Naruto's hand she walked into her home her dad walked out of the kitchen. He looked really upset, "Hey Ino…Naruto."

"Hi Dad….we need to talk."

"Yeah I know let's have a seat."

Ino and Naruto sat down across from her dad it was silent for awhile neither one knowing what to say. Naruto decided to take the lead, "Um Mr. Yamanaka Ino has been upset all summer because she came here to see and be with you and she hasn't done much of either."

Her father sighed, "I know I'm sorry Ino that's all I can say I should have been home more often I guess I'm a horrible father."

Ino found herself crying, "You're not horrible I mean yes you weren't really there for me when I grew up but I was hoping that this summer could make up for that and you spent more time with her…." That's when Ino took a good look around. "Wait where is Megumi?"

"We broke up…..you were right she cared more about that rock on her finger than me or you. Which she made clear last night when she barely helped me look for you. But I don't care about that Ino I swear to you that I'm going to try to be a better father but I need you to be honest with me. And tell me how you feel more often."

"Ok I promise Dad….maybe we can visit each other more often." She let go of Naruto's hand to get up and go hug her father.

"I promise we will and I've taken the rest of the week off so I was thinking the three of us could go away on a little vacation."

"Three of us?"

"Well I figured you wanted to bring your boyfriend along. As long as it's ok with your godfather Naruto. I let you two think about where you want to go it's your choice Ino. I am really tired I didn't get any sleep last night."

She kissed his cheek, "Go to bed dad rest up."

Once he heard the door close upstairs did Naruto say, "So…boyfriend huh?"

"I didn't say we were I swear he must of just assumed….about last night."

He stood up, "I should get going."

She reached out and grabbed his arm, "Naruto I like you is that so wrong?"

He tried to pull away, "Yes no please let me go."

"No Naruto I know that you like me. Why can't you just admit that?!"

"I don't do relationships Ino. You're leaving in a week Ino and then who knows when I'm going to see you. So we shouldn't start something that is doomed to fail. I'm not a great guy I hmph…"

Ino had kissed him stopping him mid sentence he tried to fight her fist but soon gave in wrapping his arms around her deepening their kiss. Ino stopped kissing him but kept their faces closes together. "Naruto you are amazing and if we really try we can make this relationship work. I'll visit as much as I can and we can talk on the phone and I have a web cam at home so we can chat using that too."

"You can chat with other people with that web cam?"

"Yeah what did you use it for before?"

He tried not to smirk, "You don't want to know." He gave her a quick kiss, "Ok let's do this be a couple and I'm thinking that we should go somewhere with a lot of beaches."

"Why?"

"To see you in a bikini."

She had to laugh at his cheesiness, "NARUTO!"

**~Tenten~**

Tenten knew she had hurt Neji's feelings and after a night of restless sleep she decided to go tell him the truth. She snuck down the stairs and into the guestroom Neji was staying in. She sat down next to his and nudged him awake. "I like you so have a nice life see you."

Tenten tried to get up and leave but Neji grabbed her arm pulling her back on to the bed. "What was that?"

"I said I like you…a lot ok."

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "Why couldn't you tell me that before?"

She starred at the floor as she told him the truth, "Because I've never liked someone this much and I'm scared. I don't want to let someone in and have that person hurt me."

"Tenten I would never hurt you."

"I don't know that…"

He took her hand in his, "Tenten look at me." She took a deep breath before looking up at him. "I would never hurt you. I like you too very much."

"You do….why? I mean we do argue a lot."

"But I like when we argue…its fun and you can get pretty cute when you angry. And yes you are stubborn but for some reason I like it."

She couldn't help but to smile, "Neji…so what do we do now should we start dating?"

He chuckled, "What have we been doing these past couple of months? You're my girlfriend Tenten you just never realized it."

"Oh you think you can just make me your girlfriend just like that! Like I'm something that you can claim that I hmph…"

Neji had pulled her closer and kissed her, "Has anyone told you that you argue too much?"

She smirked, "Just my boyfriend."

**~Hinata~**

Hinata was sitting in the living room drawing when she heard a knock on the door. She immediately knew who it was. She jumped off the couch and ran to the door swinging it open and throwing her arms around Sasuke and pulling him into a kiss. They were still kissing as Sasuke shut the door behind them and kept walking him and Hinata foreword to the couch. Once there they heard a disgruntled groan. They looked up to see Hanabi standing there with her arms crossed, "I don't know if I should leave you two alone."

Sasuke sat up, "I'll be on my best behavior I promise."

"You better be Hinata I'm going out to dinner with friends but I'll be back at eleven!"

Her older sister nodded, "Ok have fun."

"You too….scratch that no fun just behave you two."

"We will bye Hanabi."

She looked skeptical but finally left them alone. When she did Hinata snuggled up closer to Sasuke. He groaned, "I can't believe the summer s over."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I know I'm going to miss you."

"Me too…..hey what's this?"

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Hinata's drawing pad but she immediately snatched it away. "What I've seen your drawings before."

She placed the book behind her, "That was before now it's…different now."

He was still trying to get the pad from her "Come on Hinata what's in there that you don't want me to see."

"N-Nothing…." It was then that Hinata noticed that Sasuke was practically on top of her.

Her face became a deep shade of red and he noticed, "Well Hinata it seems we have gotten ourselves into trouble the exact trouble Hanabi warned us not too. So we can keep going and see where this leads or you can give me the pad."

In a blink of an eye Sasuke pulled the pad out of Hinata's hand and ran to the other side of the room. "Sasuke come on!"

"Why don't you want me to see your drawings again?" He started flipping through pages. "I mean it's just buildings, flowers, scenery, your sister, and your friends….is the blonde Tenten?"

"No that's Ino. Tenten is the brunette and Sakura is the pink haired girl why?"

He just shook his head, "She looks kind of familiar…..anyway like I was saying there is just drawing of your friends and…..me?" Sasuke flipped through unfinished pictures of him. "You draw me?!"

She immediately felt embarrassed, "I try but they aren't any good now will you please give it back."

"Why aren't they finished?"

"They weren't coming out right so I gave up."

He tossed her back her pad, "Then finish them."

She almost dropped the pad, "What?"

He sat down on the couch across from her, "I'll pose for you." He winked at her before taking off his shirt and lounging on the couch. He noticed Hinata's eyes were focused on his chest and she wasn't drawing. "Hey stop drooling and start drawing."

She blushed and immediately opened the pad and started drawing.

**~Sakura~**

Sakura was having a horrible end of summer all she wanted was to go home. Anko was around all the time which kept Kakashi from speaking to her not that she wanted him to say a word to her. She was laying on her bed when Kin walked in. "Hey Sakura are you feeling any better?" Sakura didn't answer she just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Well all the counselors are having a bonfire tonight are you coming?" Still no word from Sakura. Kin sighed, "Ok well if you want to come it's by the lake. And by the way I found her phone it was under a pile of clothes." She tossed Sakura's bright pink cell phone on her bed, as she left the room.

Sakura had misplaced her phone some weeks ago but was too focused on Kakashi to care. She plugged in the charger and turned the phone on. She saw she had a lot of voice mails and decided now was as good as time as any to listen to them.

The first message was from Ino, "Hey Sakura how is it going? I miss you! You will not believe the woman my father is dating. I have a lot to tell you so….what the…Naruto what are you doing?!"

She heard a guy's voice who she recognized as Naruto said, "I am not doing anything."

Ino sighed, "You are making faces now stop that! Sorry Sakura Naruto is trying to distract me. So like I said call me back. Bye Love You!"

Next was from Hinata, "Sakura where are you? I haven't spoken to you in a long time is everything ok? And I…" Hinata started laughing hysterically. "S-Sasuke p-please stop I'm on the p-phone."

Sakura heard Sasuke say, "It's not my fault you're so ticklish."

"S-Sasuke s-stop sorry Sakura just call me back."

Sakura quickly hit the delete button and went on to the next message. "Hey Sakura it's me Tenten and I…"

A guy's voce shouted, "Hurry up we are going to be late."

"Shut up Neji I'm on the phone. You are so annoying!"

"You know you love me."

"UH huh whatever Sakura call me back soon!"

Sakura continued listening to the messages from her friends and family and listening to her messages mad her sadder. She tossed the phone on the floor she couldn't listen to her friends asking what happened to her and how great their summers were with their boys. 'How come everyone is having a great summer except me?'

Sakura was prepared to roll over and fall asleep when her door swung open, "LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Lee just shook his head at the sight of her, "You're pathetic your just sitting here sulking. Come with me now."

"You can't just barge in here demanding things!"

"Either you can come now or I will drag you out of here."

Sakura tried to stare him down but he wasn't budging. She groaned and grabbed a sweatshirt, "Fine but this better be worth it."


	15. I've Got A Feeling

Sakura was really annoyed that Lee had made her leave her cabin. "What do you want from me?"

Lee shook his head, "What is wrong with you? Kin told me you have done a total one eighty personality wise."

She did her best to walk ahead of him, "What do you care? We broke up remember!"

"You broke up with me for Kakashi remember!"

She froze she had never told him why she was breaking up with him, "What are you talking ab-"

He interrupted her, "Save it I'm not stupid ok. And I'm guessing since you are all depressive he broke up with you." Sakura couldn't look at him she just kept walking to the dock at the lake. Lee sat down next to her on the dock. "You know people break up every day. I mean no offense but this can't be the first time a guy has broken up with you has it?" Sakura said nothing. "It is the first time isn't it? No guy has ever broken up with you?"

"Is that such a bad thing ok I never gotten my heart broken before!"

He was surprised, "I….I never said heartbroken. Sakura did you really care about him that much? You couldn't possible think you had a real relationship with him."

She wrapped her arms around her legs, "You don't know what you're talking about. It's not like you have ever been heartbroken."

"Well you did a pretty good number on my heart."

She turned to look at him, "I-I d-did?" He just nodded. "I'm s-sorry…I really am I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not."

She felt the tears start to fall, "Yes I am I've never had a serious relationship in my entire life and then all I wanted was for this summer to be great. And what did I get a broken heart and horrible summer. Nothing good came out of this summer. And my friends are having the time of their lives I just wish that I never came to this stupid camp." Sakura got up and ran back to her cabin even with Lee yelling after her.

**~Hinata~**

A week later Hinata sat across from Sasuke on her bed she didn't know what to say she was leaving tomorrow. And she kept having this annoying feeling in the pit of the stomach she couldn't shake and she didn't know what was causing it. Sasuke grabbed her hand, "Hinata it'll be fine first break I get from school I'll come out to see you. And we'll web chat all the time and talk on the phone whenever we can." His reassurances made her feel a little better but didn't fully get rid of her feeling. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I'm going to miss you a lot but there is also this strange feeling I've got that something….something just isn't right but I just can't put my finger on it.

He leaned closer to her, "Well maybe I can help with that."

She giggled as he lay on top of her but just as their lips touched his phone rang. He groaned and looked at his phone "Oh this is my friend back home I got to take this. I won't be long."

Sasuke slid off the bed as he answered the phone, "Hey man what's up?"

Hinata looked down at her phone and she quickly hit the speed dial for Ino.

**~Ino~**

Ino was sitting in her room looking at the pictures of her camera from her trip with her father and Naruto they all had a great time. She was sad that she was leaving tomorrow especially because of this bad feeling she kept getting. The feeling intensified when she saw a picture of her Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten from the beginning of the summer. "Something isn't right."

She grabbed her phone and walked out to her balcony she looked over and saw Naruto talking on his cell phone in his room. He blew her a kiss and winked at her. Not even that could take the feeling away. Just as she was about to dial her phone rang, "Hinata I was just going to call you is everything ok?"

Hinata sighed, "Define ok…I've been feeling….weird for about a week now."

Ino was even more uneasy by this news, "Me too."

"No way really? What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know but let's get everyone on the phone you call Tenten I'll call Sakura."

**~Tenten~**

Tenten was in her room sitting next to Neji on their bed as they watched a movie. Or at least Tenten was trying to watch the movie. She had this weird feeling something wasn't right and Neji noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I…..don't know….I…" Just than both their phones rang. "It's Hinata."

Neji looked at his phone, "I'll take this in the hall be right back."

Tenten recognized the ring and answered her phone, "Hey Sakura are you ok?"

A guy's voice responded, "Hi is this Tenten?"

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm Lee I know Sakura…. Listen she needs her friends with her right now. Is there any way you guys can come out here?"

She immediately became worried, "Is she ok?"

Lee didn't know how to answer that, "Not really…."

Lee explained the situation with Kakashi, she couldn't believe this, "I can't believe Kakashi just dumped her she's never been dumped."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry for taking so long to call it's just that I had tried Kin to get Sakura's phone so I could call someone and Kin couldn't find it. And when she did Sakura has broke it so I had to fix t to call one of her friends."

"It's ok just keep an eye on her I'll be right there." Just as she hung up with Lee when her phone rang again, "Hinata thank goodness you called."

Hinata didn't like the tone in her voice, "Why what's wrong?"

"It's about Sakura."

"Hold on Ino's on the other line." Ino pressed the conference button, "Ino are you there?"

Ino spoke up,"Yes but I couldn't get through to Sakura is Tenten ok?"

Tenten answered, "Yes I'm fine but Sakura isn't." Tenten went on to explain what had happened.

Hinata thought for a moment, "Well that was very nice of Lee but who is Lee?"

Ino didn't know either, "Maybe a friend that doesn't matter we have to go to her now."

Tenten tried to keep them all calm, ""Well I can drive out there and check up on her."

Hinata spoke up, "Not without me. Hanabi is coming home with a friend tomorrow so I can catch the bus and be there tonight."

Ino couldn't let them go without her, "Ok here is the plan I'll take the first flight out to Hinata and then we can take the bus back home and then the three of us can go to the camp. Agreed?"

Tenten and Hinata both said, "Agreed."

"Ok Hinata I'll call you when I'm at the airport." Ino hung up the phone and started packing.

As she was Naruto jumped on to her balcony. "Aww come on Ino your flight isn't till tomorrow you can pack later tonight."

Ino had forgotten about Naruto, "Oh Naruto I'm leaving…today."

"What?! Now you can't I planned this whole romantic dinner that is so unlike me. Why are you leaving?"

"My friend needs me so I have to go I'm so sorry."

He was quite for awhile as he watched her back, "Can I come with you?"

She stopped packing, "What?"

"I want to come with you. You need me I know it."

She couldn't help but smile and she hugged Naruto, "Thank you but you need to pack quickly I want to catch the first flight."

Naruto gave her a quick kiss, "I'm on it have you told your dad."

Her dad was passing by when Naruto said that, "Told me what?"

Naruto jumped back on to his balcony leaving Ino alone with her dad. "Um…yeah I have to leave right away."

He got a worried look on his face, "Is everything ok?"

"A friend needs me I don't want to go but I have too."

"I understand you're a good friend Ino. I'm very proud of you Ino and I'm going to miss you very much."

Ino hugged her father tightly, "I'm going to miss you too. But you promised you'd come out for thanksgiving and Christmas."

"I promise I'll go downstairs and see if I can get you two booked on the first available flight."

"Thanks Dad."

**~Hinata~**

See was about to start packing when Sasuke reentered the room. "Sasuke…how much will you hate me if I left tonight?"

"What?"

Hinata quickly explained the situation. "I'm sorry it's just something I have to do."

"Then I'll drive you I have Itachi's car."

"You don't have too."

He grinned, "I know but I want to."

Hinata couldn't help but to kiss him. "You're amazing do you know that?"

"Yeah I know." He smirked and kissed her again.

**~Ino~**

After saying goodbye to her father and getting off the plane Ino and Naruto headed straight to Ino's hotel. Naruto looked around at the hotel, "Wow swanky plane."

Ino grabbed his hand, "Come on her suite is on the top floor."

The top took the elevator up and knocked on the door. But no one opened the door Ino was about to knock again when Naruto reached for the door knob. "What are you doing Naruto?"

"Obviously she isn't here so we'll just wait inside for her."

"The door is locked we will just have to wait out here."

He just smirked and pulled out a car from his pocket, "While you were using the bathroom in the lobby I sweet talked the receptionist for a key."

Naruto unlocked the door startling Hinata and Sasuke who were making out on the coach. Ino gasped "Hinata!"

Hinata was completely embarrassed, "Ino!"

Sasuke was shocked, "Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, "Sasuke!"

Ino was confused, "Wait you two know each other."

"Of course Sasuke and I have been friends for years. What's up man?!"

Sasuke stood up from the coach, "What are you doing here? Is this the girl? I knew I recognized her!"

Hinata was still a bit confused, "I can't believe you two know each other."

Naruto smirked, "So this is the girl that got you all bent out of shape. Glad to see things are working out well…real well I see."

Ino was in shook, "Man Hinata I mean you said Sasuke was good looking but man you didn't say he was HOT!"

Naruto coughed, "Excuse me."

Ino hugged him, "Not as hot as you Honey I meant Hot for Hinata."

"Uh huh yeah. Anyway are we ready to go?"

Hinata stood up, "Yeah Sasuke is going to come with us and he is going to drive us there."

Naruto pumped up his fist, "All right it's a road trip!"

**~Tenten~**

Tenten was sitting on her front porch waiting for Hinata and Ino to arrive. She hadn't told Neji what was going on it didn't matter he was saying for two more days she'll be able to be back in time to say goodbye. Or at least she hopped Neji had gone out with Riku but was surprised when they got back before her friends had. "Hey did you have fun?"

Neji nodded and sat next to her, "Yeah so do you want to do something tonight?"

"I can't this guy called me and told me Sakura is depressed and the girls are coming home early so we can all see her. But I will be back before you leave I promise."

Before Neji could respond Itachi's red convertible pulled up into her drive way and Neji stood up, "NO WAY! SASUKE?! NARUTO?!"

Naruto and Sasuke said "Neji!"

Ino laughed "Don't tell me you three know each other too?!" Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the car, and ran up to hug Neji.

Tenten walked up to the car, "Can either of you tell me what's going on?"

Hinata just grinned, "It seems that our boyfriends are all best friends."

Tenten just had to laugh, "Small world. I'm guessing they are coming with us."

Ino nodded, "yeah but we all can't fit in here think you can get your mom's van?"

Tenten pulled the keys out of her pocket, "Already got it let's go to Sakura!"


	16. Race To Camp Kano

Neji grabbed Tenten by the arm before she could open up her car door, "I can't believe your friends are dating my friends."

She just smiled, "I can't believe it either. Why didn't you tell me that you were also separated from your two best friends?"

He shrugged, "Because guys don't think like that and it's not two it's three our friend Lee is working at his father's camp this summer."

Tenten was shocked, "Did you say Lee? He is the guy that called me about Sakura."

"Your friend is the older man chaser that dumped Lee!"

Naruto and Sasuke yelled, "WHAT?!"

Neji turned towards his friends, "Their friend is that Sukaru chick that screwed with Lee this summer."

Hinata, Ino, and Hinata yelled, "It's Sakura!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I can't believe she is your friend. She is a bitch."

Hinata crossed her arms and giving him a nasty look, "She is not a bitch!!!"

Naruto nodded, "I have to agree with Sasuke she really did screw up with Lee. I mean cheating on him!"

Ino punched him on the arm, "You don't have any idea what you are talking about."

Naruto glared at her as he rubbed his arm, "No you have no idea what you are talking about!"

Tenten pushed past the Neji, "You boys stay here we are going to get our good friend Sakura!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm not staying here come on guys we'll take my car to see our good friend Lee."

Ino and Hinata at the same time said, "FINE!"

The boys and girls got into separate cars and speed out of Tenten's driveway. An hour later Tenten was speeding down the free way. Ino clutched on to her seatbelt for life, "Tenten we lost the boys twenty minutes ago I think you can slow down now."

Tenten was gripping the steering wheel and didn't let up from the gas pedal, "NO! I don't care we are getting there first! He thinks he knows everything about everything!"

Ino just rolled her eyes, "Please no wonder there are friends Naruto is that same way! I bet Sasuke thinks he knows everything doesn't he Hinata?"

Hinata unlike her two friends had calmed down in the car ride, "Not really I mean he is smart….and sweet, caring, creative, funny, and…." She couldn't bring herself to say the last part.

Tenten smirked, "Incredibly hot!"

She grinned, "Yes you should she him without his shirt."

The two friends gasped, "HINATA!"

"We didn't do it if that's what you're thinking!"

Ino grinned and nudged Hinata, "But you would have if Naruto and I hadn't busted in."

Tenten almost hit a car, "WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah Sasuke and Hinata were making out heavily on her couch! Who knows what would have happened?!"

She tried to hide her blush, "INO! Besides you think I didn't see you and Naruto getting close in the backseat so I would shut up if I was you."

Ino just smirked but didn't say a word. Tenten just shook her head, "What went on this summer?"

"Well you are dating a guy you swore you hated more than anything in the whole world!"

Tenten sighed, "Yeah I am and even know I'm angry but it's like I still want to be with him! Wait what are we doing?! Boys are stupid and because they are we will no longer talk about them for the remainder of the car ride!"

Ino and Hinata nodded, "AGREED!"

**~Sasuke's Car~**

Sasuke squinted as he drove, "I can't see her where the hell did she go?!"

Neji smirked, "She is a pretty fast driver but if I know Tenten which I'm pretty sure I do. She is driving even faster to beat us there."

"I didn't know we were racing!"

"To her it is. Naruto I need to ask you I thought you swore you'd never ever in a million years be a one woman man! And those are your exact words."

Naruto smirked and leaned back, "Well when you find the girl you just know. She is incredible stubborn she never admits if she is upset about something, and she doesn't give up especially on me. Even though she may have wanted to a couple of times. Hey stranger things have happened now Sasuke in the beginning of summer you had a girlfriend but now you have a different girlfriend what is up with that?"

Sasuke switched into another lane still looking for Tenten's mom minivan, "I traded up and HA I FOUND HER!"

Naruto grinned, "Ooooh I got an idea pull up next to their car!"

Sasuke caught up to Tenten and did ask Naruto said. Tenten groaned, "THEY CAUGHT UP WAIT WHAT IS NARUTO DOING?!"

Ino gasped, "HE IS MOONING US!"

Hinata covered her eyes, "OH NO!"

The boys were laughing hysterically as Sasuke hit the gas and shot out in front of the girls. Tenten hit the steering wheel with her fist and tried to catch up with the guys, "Their beating us!"

Hinata leaned against the window, "Please don't let anyone get pulled over by the cops."

**~Camp Kano~**

Tenten called Lee ten minutes before she arrived so he ran over to Camp Kano and he was really surprised when he saw Sasuke pull up first with Naruto and Neji. Sasuke turned and shouted at Tenten as she parked right behind him, "HA I BEAT YOU!"

Lee stood their dumbfounded, "GUYS?!"

Naruto jumped out of the car and hugged Lee, "Hey man what's up?"

"What are you doing here?"

Tenten slammed the door, "That doesn't matter where is Sakura?"

Lee pointed behind him, "I saw her walking towards the lake a couple of minutes ago. It's straight down this path."

The girls were already running down the path to find their friend. Sakura was skipping rocks across the lake crying the only thing that she was happy about was that camp was over and she'd get to go home in a couple of hours. She heard footsteps behind her and a familiar voice say, "These seats taken?"

Sakura almost got whiplash from turning around so fast, "W-What are you guys doing here?!"

Hinata smiled and sat next to her, "We heard that our friend was hurt and needed some support."

Ino sat down on the other side of Sakura and put her arm around, "So where else would we be?"

Tenten sat Indian style in front of Sakura, "So start talking we to listen."


	17. Summers Over

"And then he told me he was going to marry her and that I really didn't mean anything to him. That we were just hooking up." Sakura shook her head as she finished her story. "I just feel so stupid I mean I've had a bunch of boyfriends I thought I was so good as this relationship thing. You know the player not the one who gets played."

Ino put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Sakura he is just some old loser. You are a great person you deserve so much better. You shouldn't let yourself get so upset over one guy."

"I know you're right Ino but it's just that he ruined my whole summer!"

Tenten sighed, "Sakura stop feeling sorry for yourself this isn't you. So you had a bad summer it happens next summer will be better."

She sniffled, "How?"

"Well next summer we will be all together hopefully we can all do something big together."

"No we won't you all want to visit your boyfriends."

Ino hugged Sakura, "Come on Sakura you mean more to us than them."

Tenten nodded, "Because they are all stupid!"

Hinata giggled, "Come on your Sakura you can get a way better guy than that Kakashi like Lee."

Sakura turned to her, "How do you know about Lee?"

"He called Tenten he told her you needed us."

"He did? But I treated him so horribly just as bad as……" The realization of that moment hit her like a ton of bricks. "Like Kakashi treated me. I am such a horrible person he was such a nice guy and I treated him like crap. But he was right though I did need you guys." She reached out and to hug her three best friends. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Tenten smiled, "It's good to see you smile Sakura hey we have my mom's minivan so we can take you home you don't have to ride the bus."

"Thanks I was so not looking forward to that. I'm all packed but I should find Lee I need to talk to him."

Ino helped her up, "He is probable talking to our boyfriends who ironically are all best friends."

"What?"

Hinata put her arm around Sakura and Tenten, "We'll explain on the way."

**~The Boys~**

Lee scratched his head, "So you three are dating Sakura's three best friends?"

Naruto nodded, "Small world right?"

"Oh yeah I still can't believe you guys are here."

Neji shrugged, "It was nothing but how are you? I mean after the way she treated you why'd you call for her."

Lee was about to answer when he spotted the girls coming down the road towards them. Sakura quickly walked ahead to Lee, "Um can I please talk to you."

Sasuke glared at her, "No you can't."

Lee ignored him, "Yeah sure let's go into your cabin so we can talk privately."

They walked side by side towards her cabin leaving the three couple alone. Neji spoke first, "Are you going to talk to us?"

Tenten crossed her arms, "Are you going to apologize?"

Neji looked back at Naruto and Sasuke before answering to make sure they were all in agreement, "No."

Tenten didn't need to look at her friends to respond, "Then no."

~Cabin~

Once inside Lee said, "Funny how our friends….know each other."

She giggled, "They are dating they don't just know each other Lee."

"Funny if we were still together we would be four for four." Lee had no idea why he just said that so he just started rambling, "But that doesn't mean I want to get back together. I mean I care for you I mean that's obvious since I called your friends. Did they tell you that? If they didn't I 'm sorry I probably shouldn't have said anything. You were the one that wanted to talk and here I am just rambling on like an idiot."

She couldn't help but to laugh again, "I think it's best for me to be single for awhile I thought a big part of my life was boys and I should focus on me for awhile and not them."

"That's sounds like a good plan. I guess the talk with your friends really helped."

"Well it wasn't really what they said it was more of the fact they were just there. Like they always are when I need them but they wouldn't know I needed them if it wasn't for you. Thank you Lee I really mean it you are a great guy and I should have treated you way better."

He just shrugged, "Hey don't worry about it you were blinded by your feelings for Kakashi. I don't hate you for what you did. I mean I did when it first happened but I got over it once I saw what it was doing to you. That's why I called you needed help. That's what friends are for."

Her eyes brightened as she looked at him, "We are friends? Really?" He nodded which made her jump for joy, "Oh Lee I'd really like that I don't think that I could go the rest of my life without talking to you."

He gave her his hundred watt smile, "You can call me anytime." He opened his arms for a hug which Sakura happily gave him.

From the windows they heard, "Awwwww."

They looked over to see all their friends peeking in girls on the left boys on the right. Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Why were you guys eavesdropping?"

Tenten just rolled her eyes as she said, "You really didn't expect us to talk to them did you?"

Naruto nodded, "Come on Lee let's get out of here already."

Lee turned to Sakura "Looks like we have more work to do. I'll get the boys you take care of the girls."

"Got it!"

~On the Road Again~

Lee tried to get through to his friends, "Oh come on are you really fighting over Sakura and me. Are you seriously going to just go home without saying goodbye to them? "

Neji just shook his head, "No I have to go back to Tenten's house to get my things. Then I'll go straight home."

Lee sighed, "You guys are impossible this is probable going to be the last time you see them for a long time. Is this how you really want to leave it?"

None of the boys answered and none of them spoke for the rest of the drive back to Tenten's.

Sakura wasn't having much luck either in the girl's car, "You have to talk to your boyfriends. This is the last time you will see them."

Tenten just rolled her eyes, "Sakura enough already we are not going to talk to them till they apologize end of story." She reached over and turned up the volume on the radio to tune out all talk.

**~Tenten's house~**

Tenten pulled her car in first followed by Sasuke and the eight passengers slowly got out and headed for her house. Naruto shouted out, "Ino I'm sorry!"

Neji punched Naruto into his arm, "Dude what are you doing?!"

"Lee was right I'm not going to see her for awhile I don't want to leave angry."

Ino smiled, "Oh Naruto I'm so sorry!"

Tenten shook her head, "INO!" But it was too late Ino was already in Naruto's arm hugging him. Tenten groaned and looked over at from Lee to Neji. "Where's Sasuke?" Tenten looked behind her, "And where is Hinata?! They were both here a second ago!"

Lee peaked to the left, "Uh I think I found them." He pointed to other side of the van. Tenten walked over and groaned when she saw Sasuke and Hinata making out against the van. "Oh come one guys! Not you too!"

Lee smiled, and wrapped his arm around Tenten and Neji, "Come on everyone else is making up so now if you two will just make up we can all go out and enjoy a nice evening together."

The angry couple glared at each before pulling away from Lee and saying, "NOT UNTIL I GET AN APOLOGY!"

Lee scratched his head, "This is going to be harder than I thought. Come on guys lets brainstorm."

Sakura pointed to the van, "Should we break up to two love birds?"

"No leave them they'll come when they almost run out of oxygen. Besides I think that not even the Jaws of Life can pry those two apart."

Once everyone was inside Sasuke pulled away from Hinata and took a deep breath, "Um yeah so I'm….well you know."

She rolled her eyes, "What? You're sorry?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah that."

"Yeah me too."

He took her hand, "You know once Neji packs his things we have to go."

She looked away, "Yeah I figured that. I can't believe the summer is over. I'm going to you know…"

He smirked, "Miss me?"

"Yeah that."

"Me too."

She smiled looking into his eyes, the eyes that she tried over and over to draw correctly. "Oh that reminds me I've got something for you."

She reached into her bag and pulled out two frames and handed them to him. "These are your drawing of me."

"Yeah and the other is of us together I never drew myself before."

He smirked, "Well you did yourself justice. They are great but I have one problem I'm wearing a shirt in these I distinctly remember posing for you without one. What happened to those sketches?"

She couldn't hide the blush that was on her cheeks, "Um…I'm going to keep those…they are not finished…."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Sure they are. Come on lets go inside."

She pulled him back, "No I don't want to go inside just yet."

He smirked again and pinned her against the van again, "So what should we do out here?" He leaned in to kiss her again.

**~`Later that Night~**

Ino groaned and leaned against Naruto, "I'm hungry can we go out to eat yet?"

Lee shook his head, "Not yet we are about to initiate plan get Tenten and Neji back together."

Naruto scratched his head, "What is the plan again?"

"Why weren't you listening when we went over? When we go out to dinner I'm going to hit on Tenten and Sakura will hit on Neji so much throughout dinner then while we are getting dessert I'll propose a toast talking about how we are all together and how nice is it. Then during our slow dances they will realize their feelings and get back together."

"Seriously that's your plan?"

Lee crossed his arms, "And do you have a better one?"

Naruto looked around and picked up a bracelet, "I assume this is Tenten's?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah I gave that to her."

He smirked at Lee, "Watch and learn. Neji!"

Neji came down the stairs carrying his luggage, "What?"

He tossed him the bracelet which he caught, "Thought you'd want a memento to remember her by."

Neji groaned, "Great I have to put this back now."

Neji went back upstairs. Lee threw his hands up, "That's your plan burglary?"

"Just wait. TENTEN!"

Tenten came in from the kitchen, "Yes Naruto?"

"Just letting you know I saw Neji roaming around in your room."

Tenten said nothing she just ran up stairs to her room with Naruto following her with a chair. She stormed in her room, "What are you d-"

She was interrupted when Naruto slamming the door and pressing the chair under the knob to lock them in there. Tenten pulled at the knob, "Come on let us out."

"Not until you two forgive each other!" Naruto went back down stairs and smirked, "That's how you do it. Now come on let's go pry Sasuke and Hinata apart and go eat."

Ino jumped up and down, "Finally!" She grabbed Naruto's arm and ran outside.

Lee looked over at Sakura, "My plan wasn't that bad was it?"

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "It was good just next time think simpler."

Upstairs Neji was watching Tenten desperately tugging on the door knob. "Are you going to tear the door down?"

She didn't stop, "If that's what it takes!" He just shook his head and threw himself on her bed. She turned around, "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing we could be here for awhile."

"There has to be a way out of here."

"The door is locked and we are on the second floor you'll hurt yourself if you try to go down. We won't be let out till we stop fighting."

She crossed her arms, "So what you're saying is that will be here forever."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Hey it could be worse?"

"How?"

"You could be stuck here with someone unattractive." She turned around to hide the fact that she was smiling. He peaked up, "I know you are smiling."

She didn't turn around just shook her head, "I am not."

"I spent the practically the whole summer with you I know when you are telling a lie."

She pretended to be interested with something on her desk, "I'm still mad at you."

"No you're not you're just stubborn."

"So are you!"

He just smirked, "Well at least I'll admit it."

She just groaned, "Shut up!"

After that it became silent between them. Tenten was sitting at her desk chair annoyed that they hadn't said a single word to each other. She looked at the clock again and saw they haven't spoke for ten minutes. She looked over at Neji who was still laying on her bed she thought he was a just starring at the ceiling until she heard him snoring. She couldn't take this anymore she knew what she needed to do.

She threw her stuffed animal at Neji to wake him up and yelled, "FINE! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SAKURA DID TO LEE BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH. I JUST DON'T WANT TO KEEP FIGHTING AND THAT'S HARD FOR ME TO SAY BECAUSE I CAN STAY ANGRY FOR A LONG TIME! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE ANGRY AT YOU ANYMORE! SO FINE I'M……" Trying to say that last word was the hardest thing Tenten ever had to say it tasted like vinegar in her mouth. She mumbled it under her breath, "Sorry."

He sat up grinning, "What was that?"

"You heard me."

"I want you to say it so I can hear it this time."

She rolled her eyes, "S-…..S….Sorry." He just starred at her not saying a word. "What why aren't you say anything?"

He just chuckled and said, "I am kind of speechless I mean never expected you to ever say that word."

She put her hands on her hips while impatiently tapping her foot. "Well don't you have something to say to me?"

"You're very good looking."

Her hands immediately became fists, "NEJI!"

He put his hands up in self defense, "Kidding, relax. I'm sorry too. This is stupid this is going to be the last time we see each other for a long time. I don't want to leave upset."

"Well you probably won't be able to leave seeing as we are stuck in here."

He got off her bed and walked toward her window, "No we won't I'll just go out the window."

"But you said that we'd get hurt if we tried that."

He opened the window, "No I said you would I am an athlete this will be a piece of cake." And with that Neji jumped out the window and swiftly climbed down the side of the house and landed safely on the ground. "See easy as pie."

She leaned out the window, "What's with all the food metaphors?"

"I'm hungry now jump down so we can go eat."

"What are you crazy I'll really hurt myself if I jump?"

"I'll catch you do you trust me?"

She was on the fence till her stomach rumbled, "Fine but I swear if you drop me I'll kill you."

He put out his arms, "Yeah, yeah just hurry."

Tenten nervously teetered on the ledge before pushing off and jumping into Neji's arms. He smirked, "See I'd never let you fall."

**~The Restaurant~**

Sasuke was the first one to spot Neji and Tenten walking towards them. "Hey they made it out alive."

Tenten smiled, "Yeah but all might not."

Sakura patted the seat next to her, "Oh come on we just wanted to help. And we order your favorite foods."

Lee asked, "So are we forgiven?"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other and answered together, "NOPE!"

Naruto sighed, "You guys didn't learn anything."

**~3 hours later~**

Once they all finished eating and the tables was being cleared Ino looked around, "I would never thought this summer would end like this."

Hinata pouted and looked down, "I can't believe its over."

Sasuke immediately put his arm around her, "But at least it was a lot of fun."

Lee lifted his glass, "Let's toast to the summer and let's promise here and now to do this again next year bigger and better!"

Sakura lifted her glass, "I'm in to the summer!"

Soon everyone lifted their glasses, "TO THE SUMMER!"

As the glasses clinked their glasses they looked around at their old and new friends. They thought how they never expected their summers to turn out they way they did. And how it truly became a summer to remember.

A|N: Ahhh it's finished what did you think? Did you like it? Favorite Part? Favorite Couple or Couples? What story should I update next if you read my stories I'm thinking Being a Rock Star! I know I've been really slacking with my stories but I'm really trying to update faster. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. XD


End file.
